


PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019

by BeChloeIsLegit



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Seven days of horror with our favorite Barden Bellas. Each day will be a different horror theme, so buckle up and prepare to be afraid. Or not. Meh, whatever, just read the damned thing if you want. Rated Mature mostly for language (no smut here, so keep moving).





	1. Themes/Prompts

** _Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2019  
October 1-7, 2019_ **

**Here are the themes for the week; the chapter titles will be as follows:**

**DAY ONE: (#HW191) - Costumes Come to Life**

**DAY TWO: (#HW192) - Accidentally Summoning a Demon**

**DAY THREE: (#HW193) - [Evil] Doppelgangers**

**DAY FOUR: (#HW194) - Milk Carton Kids***

**DAY FIVE: (#HW195) - Halloween Town**

DAY SIX: (#HW196) - Blood Magic [NO POSTING FOR THIS PROMPT]

**DAY SEVEN: (#HW197) - Strange Neighbors**

**More Information**

_**Additional notes: **_Remember to tag your entries with the hashtag right next to the day so we can check them out! We can't wait to see what you guys have planned for **October 1st - October 7th! **At risk of sounding too much like a teacher, have fun with it!

** _A few more things:_ **

\- You can submit fanfiction, fanart, mood boards, video edits, honestly whatever sparks your interest. As long as it has to do with the theme and Pitch Perfect than it's okay in our book!

**\- Please** make sure you use that handy dandy hashtag next to each day so we can actually locate your masterpieces

_*Milk Carton Kids - In the 1980′s the NCSC (National Children Safety Council) started putting missing children posters on the back of milk cartons. Research is appreciated and respect is a must._


	2. Costumes Come to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca Mitchell is working the Halloween season at Chloe Beale's Halloween shop. They must be closed up and out no later than 11:00 pm. One night, Beca misses the rigid deadline and something happens.

It was two weeks into September when Beca Mitchell walked into _Beale's Halloween Boo-Tique_. She always chuckled at the name because the owner likes her puns.

Chloe had asked all of her part-time employees to meet her at the shop today to talk about their schedules and their new inventory.

"Beca!" Chloe Beale, a pretty redhead with cerulean blue eyes, called out as soon as the young woman walked in. "How's my favorite employee? You're the first one here."

"Hey, Chloe," Beca said with a smile. "I guess by your eagerness that you're going to hire me again this year?"

"Of course," Chloe said, smiling. "You're already on the work schedule because you aren't just my favorite employee, the customers love you, too."

"Damn," Beca said, snapping her fingers. "I'll have to work on changing that."

"Oh, stop," Chloe chastised, slapping Beca on the arm. "You know you love working here."

"I do," Beca said. "The highlight of my year is getting to see your pretty face every day for an entire month."

"You know, Becs," Choe said with a grin. "One of these days I'm going to think you're serious with all this flirting and then what will you do?"

"I know what I'd like to do," Beca said with a smirk. "But, I'd start slow and ask for a date. And see what happens from there."

Chloe bit her lip and stared at Beca. "So, why haven't you-"

"Boo!" Stacie Conrad yelled, startling Chloe, who jumped and squealed.

"Oh, hey, Stacie," Beca said, unphased.

"How did she not scare you?" Chloe asked incredulously. "I swear she took five years off my life."

"I have loved Halloween since I was barely able to walk," Beca said. "Plus, I have three older brothers who liked to torment me. I had to learn not to show fear or be scared 24/7. So, there isn't much that scares me."

"Challenge accepted," Stacie said.

"That wasn't a dare, Stacie," Beca said with a laugh. "But do your worst. I like a good scare as much as the next person. As long as there is an actual scare in there somewhere."

"Oooh, did I just hear Beca call you out Stacie?" Cynthia Rose asked as she joined the trio.

"I believe you did," Chloe said, smiling.

"She did," Stacie said, glaring at Beca. "When you least expect it, Mitchell, expect it!"

"Ooo-ooo, I'm scared," Beca said, shaking her entire body and laughing.

"Beca, stop it," Chloe said, slapping the younger brunette again.

"Sorry," Beca said, raising her hands in surrender. "I'll behave as long as you stop hitting me. Why are you so violent toward me?"

You know you love me," Chloe said with a big smile.

"I know I'd like to slap you back," Beca muttered.

"What was that?" Chloe asked, narrowing her eyes and glaring at Beca.

"What? I didn't say anything," Beca said and moved to stand next to Cynthia Rose.

"Hey, Beca, I heard your show this morning," Cynthia Rose told Beca. "I like that you started your Halloween teasers already. Those spooky noises are even better than last year's."

"Thanks," Beca said. "I wanted to try a few out in the promo so we can incorporate some of them in our Halloween themed shows next month."

"I'll be listening every day," Stacie said. "This is my favorite time of year."

"I'm glad you're all working for me again this year," Chloe said. "There's a new place that opened just two blocks over and is going to be giving us some stiff competition."

"What's it called?" Beca asked.

"_Halloween Town_," Chloe said and scoffed. "Not very original if you ask me."

"Not as original as _Beale's Halloween Boo-Tique_," Beca said, emphasizing the_ boo_ in boo-tique, and causing the others to laugh.

"Hey," Chloe said, frowning. "It's a fun play on the word boutique."

"We love it," Stacie said, smirking. "Don't we, girls?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Cynthia Rose said. "It's the spookiest."

"Plus, we have the best skeletons around," Beca said, trying not to smile. "No bones about it."

Stacie and Cynthia Rose started laughing; Beca was close behind.

"Ha-ha, you guys," Chloe deadpanned. "Let's get this meeting started, so I can get your schedules worked out. Or should I fire you now and avoid the hassle later?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll be good," Beca said, biting her lip to stop laughing. "I promise."

"Me, too," Cynthia Rose and Stacie both said.

"Good," Chloe said. "Come one back to the office, and I'll show you what I've put together so far on the schedules. We'll also check out the new costumes that came in today."

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 1 **** _

Two hours later, Cynthia Rose and Stacie bid Chloe goodbye and left the shop together. Beca hung back to talk to Chloe.

"So, I see you have me scheduled to work the late shift for the entire month of October," Beca said, looking down at the schedule Chloe made up.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "It is our busiest time, and I remember you saying that you wouldn't mind working every night, so I took you up on it. Brey won't be able to work as much as she did before. She's studying for the Bar exam."

"She'll do fine, I'm sure," Beca said. "She's not even a lawyer yet, but I know I wouldn't want to go up against her in a courtroom."

"So, about that date to see where this might go," Chloe said. "Would you maybe want to go out with me? After Halloween."

"You're asking _me_ out?" Beca asked, wide-eyed. "Hell, yeah! I mean, yes, I'd love to go out with you."

"Great," Chloe said with a big smile. "I have an entire month to come up with something spooktacular."

"Oh, God," Beca moaned. "You're starting early with the puns this year, I see."

"You love it," Chloe said, grinning.

"I tolerate it," Beca said, grinning back at her. "Do we have to wait until after Halloween for that date?"

"You know I'll be busy with the shop," Chloe said.

"I know," Beca said. "But, you haven't started your Halloween hours yet, and you don't get really busy until the end of September. That's two weeks away. Which means that's two weeks of dating we could be doing."

"I like the way you think, Mitchell," Chloe said, smiling. "What did you have in mind."

"Do you want to grab a bite with me now? Something low-key and super casual?"

"I'd love to," Chloe said. "Let me just lock up, and we can go."

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 1 **** _

Two weeks and four dates with Chloe later, it was Beca's first official night of working at _Beale's Halloween Boo-Tique_ and things were a bit slow. She expected it, but it made the afternoon and evening drag by.

It was after ten-thirty and Chloe said they should start closing. Beca pulled the display board inside the doors and left it to the side. She then closed and locked the doors before heading to the back to help Chloe.

"Would you hang these up over there for me, please?" Chloe asked, holding out two costumes that were left in the fitting room.

"I can't believe some of the costumes you have this year," Beca said, looking at them as she hung them up.

"I found a great new distributor," Chloe said. "They have really unusual ideas. I thought some of our returning customers might like them."

"They are pretty cool," Beca said. "I wish people didn't wait until the last minute to reserve their costumes. It becomes a nightmare trying to get people in and out of the fitting room while helping other customers."

"That's why I asked a couple of my friends to help out this year," Chloe said. "They'll manage the dressing rooms so the rest of you can help customers."

"Good thinking, Ms. Beale," Beca said, pulling Chloe to her. "Am I off the clock? Because I really want to kiss you and it wouldn't be proper to kiss the boss while I'm working."

"Mmm, hold that thought," Chloe said. "It's almost eleven, and we need to close up and get out of here."

Beca let out a sigh and let Chloe go. "What is the deal with locking up no later than eleven exactly?"

Chloe pushed Beca toward the back exit and hurried out. She pulled the door closed and locked it, pocketing the key.

"Walk me to my car, and I'll tell you," Chloe said, taking Beca by the hand.

"I'd be happy to," Beca said with a smile.

Chloe led Beca toward her car.

"Most people think the bewitching hour is Midnight," Chloe said, starting the story for Beca. "But, it's actually eleven. That's when all the ghosts overtake the many costumes that are in Halloween shops and bring them to life."

"Wait," Beca said, stopping by Chloe's car. "You're telling me that right now, in your shop, the costumes have come to life? What do they do, have a party?"

"Yes," Chloe said seriously.

"No way," Beca said, laughing. "You're pulling my leg."

"Maybe I am," Chloe said with a mischievous smile. "Maybe I'm not."

"You're lying," Beca said, scoffing at the idea. "I've been a fan of Halloween my whole life, and I know all the myths and fairy tales out there. I have never heard of costumes coming to life."

"Maybe you don't know as much about Halloween as you thought you did," Chloe said, pulling Beca closer. "Now, I seem to recall something about a kiss."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. One kiss turned into a couple more. Chloe pulled back and Beca opened her door for her. Once settled in the driver's seat, Beca closed the door and Chloe started the car so she could put down her window.

"Thanks for walking me to my car," Chloe said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, boss," Beca said, leaning in the window to kiss her one more time.

Beca stepped back and watched Chloe drive off. She made her way to her car parked a few spaces over when she heard a noise coming from the direction of the shop.

Beca stopped and looked. She scanned the parking area and the shop but didn't see anything. She chuckled and shook her head as she got into her car. "Stupid ghost story," she mumbled as she drove off.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 1 **** _

Two weeks later, Beca was in the shop and hadn't had a break since she walked in. She passed Chloe at one point and kissed on the cheek as she walked by.

"Mitchell, don't you have a customer to tend to?" Chloe asked, smiling the whole time.

"Yes, Ms. Beale," Beca said, hiding her smile. "I do."

Chloe winked at Beca and continued down the aisle to the checkout counter. Beca nearly fell into a display and grabbed things as they started to fall. Chloe looked back at hearing the noise and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"May I help the next in line, please?" Chloe said, glancing back at Beca to make sure she was okay.

Beca's face was red, but she was smiling.

Later that night, Chloe and Beca were making out in the back room when Chloe heard a noise.

"Oh, we, um, have to go," Chloe said and grabbed her jacket and purse.

"Whyyyyy?" Beca whined. "I was really enjoying this."

"You know the rules," Chloe said, hurrying Beca to the back door. "Out and locked by eleven. Not one second later."

"Fine, fine," Beca said, exiting the shop. "But, I still don't believe you about the costumes coming to life."

"Like I said, maybe I'm lying," Chloe said with a shrug. "Then again, maybe I'm not."

Chloe locked the door and let out a sigh. She pocketed the key, and Beca grabbed her around the waist.

"Can we make out in your car?" Beca asked, laughing as Chloe squealed.

"I'd love to, but I can't," Chloe said, hugging Beca to her. "I promised Brey I'd be home right after we closed."

"Really?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Can I get a quick kiss for the road?"

"Absolutely," Chloe said as she smashed her lips into Beca's.

"Mmmm," Beca moaned into the kiss. "I like kissing you."

"I like kissing you, too," Chloe said.

They stood with their arms around each other and Beca furrowed her brows.

"What's wrong, Becs?"

"Shhh!"

Chloe snapped her mouth shut and waited as Beca leaned her head toward the shop.

"Do you hear that?" Beca whispered.

"Hear what?" Chloe asked, listening.

"Music," Beca said, shaking her head. "I swear I heard music coming from your shop."

Chloe laughed. "Come on, Beca. I was pulling your leg. There isn't any music coming from the shop."

Beca listened for another minute but didn't hear anything. "Maybe you're right. Sorry. Must be hearing things. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Beca said, her cheeks reddening. "I'm tired, so that's probably got a lot to do with it."

"Well, you go home and get some rest," Chloe said. She kissed Beca's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Chlo," Beca said as she turned toward her car.

Chloe watched as Beca got in her car and drove off. She looked at the shop and debated whether to go back in. She decided it wasn't worth it and got in her car and drove off.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 1 **** _

It was finally Halloween night, and Beca was behind the counter, helping a customer. Chloe knew that people would be picking up their costumes that day, so she brought out the reserved costumes and hung them on racks behind the counter for easy access.

This plan worked well. The customer had to show their ticket showing the costume(s) they reserved, and the employee would get it off the rack and hand it to them. It was nearing ten, and most all the costumes were gone, and Beca started helping to clean up so they could close the shop.

Beca was going as Chloe's plus one to a Halloween party, and Beca was excited. She was working double-time to get things put away so they could close.

"Beca?" Chloe called out for the young brunette.

"Yeah?" Beca called out, popping up from behind a display.

Beca walked over to Chloe. "What's up?"

"Hey," Chloe said, kissing Beca on the cheek. "Aubrey called. Her car broke down, and I have to pick her up for the party. Can you close up tonight? I'll get Brey and meet you at the party."

"Sure," Beca said.

"Don't forget," Chloe said. "Out the door and locked up by eleven. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Beca said. "I'll see you at the party."

"Good," Chloe said.

"Drive safe," Beca called out as Chloe left through the back door.

"Always!" Chloe yelled back.

Beca shook her head, smiling as she closed the door behind Chloe. Beca heard the bell over the door and went out front to see if she could help.

Stacie was standing behind the counter, counting the money. Beca furrowed her brow and looked at the front door.

"Didn't I just hear someone come in?" Beca asked Stacie.

"What?" Stacie said, looking up from the cash she had been counting.

"Didn't the bell over the door ring?"

"I didn't hear anything," Stacie said. "CR? Did you see or hear anyone come in just now?"

"No," Cynthia Rose said. "I'll check the door." Cynthia Rose walked over to the door, and Beca kept her eyes on her the whole time. Cynthia Rose pulled the door. "It's still locked."

"Really?" Beca asked in disbelief. She walked to the door, and it was indeed locked. "Wow. I must be hearing things."

"Maybe," Cynthia Rose said. "I'm done. Can I go now? I have to put on my costume and pick up my date."

"Yeah, sure," Beca said. "Go ahead. Have fun!"

"Thanks," Cynthia Rose called out as she headed to the back.

"You can go, too, Stacie," Beca said. "I'll finish up here."

"Thanks," Stacie said. "That's the last of it anyway."

"I'll see you later at the party," Beca said.

"Be careful," Stacie said. "I'll see you later."

Beca followed Stacie to the back and made sure the door was secured behind her. She went back through the store and picked up decorations and party supplies, placing them where they belonged. She knew Chloe would be lowering the prices on some of the items to get rid of them.

Beca heard a sound coming from the back. "Chloe?" No response. "Stacie, if that's you, I swear I don't scare easily so you may as well show yourself." Nothing again.

"Stacie?" Beca called out as she walked to the back. She heard rustling, and then music starts playing. "Stacie?" Beca called again and went through the door. She stopped short, and her eyes widened.

Twirling and swirling around the back room were costumes. Costumes with no bodies in them. Costumes with no bodies in them dancing and moving to the music.

Beca stood frozen for a few minutes, watching as the material swayed and swung through the air. She looked at her watch and realized it was 11:02 pm.

"Holy shit," Beca mumbled. "They really do come to life."

Beca looked toward the back exit. She looked at the costumes dancing around and tried to gauge when she could run past them and out the door.

She counted beats and waited. When she thought she had it figured out she got herself ready. On the next beat, she pushed off the wall and started dodging the dancing costumes. Suddenly, she was engulfed in several layers of material. She was grabbing and shoving them out of her way. She would gain a foot and lose two; her legs didn't seem to be able to push past them.

Beca stopped and let the costumes continue their dance. She remained frozen in place, her breaths ragged. She counted in her head and slowed her breathing. Soon the dancing costumes were back in some sort of formation and dancing around her.

Beca watched, mesmerized as the costumes continued their dance. The music changed, and the dancing got livelier. Beca found herself suddenly swooped up in the arms, or would it be sleeves, of a confederate soldier. They were a few feet in the air, and Beca was holding onto the costume for dear life.

"Put me down!" Beca screamed, and suddenly she was hitting the floor. "Fuck!" Beca yelled as her feet hit the floor, and she fell onto her back.

Beca looked up to see the costumes hovering above her, swaying but no longer dancing. Beca swallowed and glanced quickly at the door. It was closer, but she would still need to get through the costumes to make it out.

Beca slowly got up and dusted offer her jeans. "Um, that's some great dancing you folks are doing," Beca said, looking around at the costumes still hovering around her. "Maybe you could show me how to do it."

Beca looked around and felt the air shift around her. "I, uh, I'm a fast learner," she said. "I would need a partner to show me the steps, or, um, movements. What do you say? Does someone want to teach me?"

Beca stood and waited. She jumped slightly when the confederate soldier costume moved toward her. The sleeve came across its waist, and the costume bowed to Beca. The other sleeve reached out as if asking for her hand.

Beca licked her lips and slowly reached out her hand. There was no hand to take, so she grabbed the end of the sleeve. Suddenly, she was being whirled and twirled around. Beca could swear she heard laughing and giggling.

She let herself be led around the room. She was handed off to different costumes at random moments. The soldier handed her off to a lion; the lion handed her off to a ghost; the ghost handed her off to a bride. She was getting dizzy but somehow managed to maneuver closer to the back door.

As soon as Beca got close enough, she made a move toward the door, only to be pulled back by the soldier, the lion, and the bride. They grabbed her around her legs, waist, and neck. Beca screamed and struggled but found the bride's armless sleeves tightening around her neck.

Beca was thrown to the floor with the soldier kneeling next to her with his hand on her chest; she couldn't move. Beca grabbed at the sleeve and tried to pull herself out of from under it. Nothing was working. She finally laid back in resignation and closed her eyes. A tear slid from the corner of her eye and down her face.

Beca tried to sit up when she heard a key in the back door. "Chloe?"

Suddenly, Beca was on the bottom of a pile of costumes that fell from the air, landing on top of her. She hit her head, and that's all she remembered.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 1 **** _

"Beca's car is outside," Chloe said, slightly panicked. "She has to still be in here."

"Calm down, Chloe," Aubrey said as they entered the shop.

"I can't calm down," Chloe said. "You know what happens if the doors aren't locked by eleven."

Chloe looked around the room and gasped. "I can't believe this! You costumes get back on your hangers, now!"

The pile of costumes came to life and made their way to their hangers. As soon as the confederate soldier stood up, Chloe saw Beca lying unconscious on the floor.

"Beca!" Chloe screamed as she ran to the girl. She dropped down next to the brunette and gathered her in her arms. "Becs, wake up. Can you do that for me, please? Can you open your eyes?"

Beca's eyes remained closed. Chloe checked to make sure she was breathing and let out a sigh of relief when she was.

"Is she okay?" Aubrey asked, bending to look down at Beca.

"I think so," Chloe said. "Just overwhelmed by all this, I'm sure."

"What do you want to do?" Aubrey asked.

"Help me get her to my car," Chloe said. "Then we need to grab her costume. I'll take her to my place and put her to bed. When she wakes up, I'll tell her she got drunk, and I didn't want her going home alone."

"That sounds good," Aubrey said, grabbing Beca's legs as Chloe put her arms around Beca's torso.

The two friends carried Beca to Chloe's car and got her strapped into the front seat.

"You wait here," Chloe said. "I'll go get her costume and be out in a few minutes."

"Okay," Aubrey said.

Chloe rushed back into the shop and stood with her hands on her hips. She was angry. "You guys know better than this. What were you thinking? Beca is my girlfriend, and you scared her half to death."

Chloe glared around the room, stopping to look at every single costume. "All of you better hope that I can convince Beca she was drunk and none of this had actually happened. If not, I will burn you in the incinerator Do you understand?"

Chloe heard rustling and could see some of the costume heads nodding up and down. "Good." Chloe found Beca's costume and rolled it into a ball. She went to the back door and stopped to look around the room. "Now behave and make sure you get back on your hangers by seven in the morning. I'm going to leave now."

Chloe went out the back door and made sure the lock clicked before she went to her car. "Brey, follow me home. I'll need help getting Beca into my apartment."

Chloe threw Beca's costume on the floor in the back. She left it balled up so it would look like it had been worn. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove home with Aubrey following behind her.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 1 **** _

The next morning, Beca woke with a start. She sat up and looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. She heard a noise and let out a squeaky, "Eek!"

"You okay, Becs?" Chloe asked with a laugh. "Here, I brought you a pain reliever. You're going to need it after last night."

"Last night?" Beca asked, not sure what Chloe was talking about.

"Yeah," Chloe said, climbing onto the bed to sit next to Beca. "You tied one on. It took Brey and me both to get you up here."

"Brey?" Beca's head was in a fog. "I got drunk? I don't even remember going to the party."

"Well, you did, and, yes, you got drunk," Chloe said. "You're a cute drunk. Now, take your pills and grab a shower. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Uh, okay," Beca said. "Towels?"

"In the cabinet under the sink in the bathroom," Chloe said. "Soap, shampoo, and conditioner are on the shelf in the shower. I put a change of clothes in there for you, too. If you need something, just yell."

"Uh-huh. Right. Okay," Beca mumbled, still trying to figure out how she ended up in Chloe's apartment.

Chloe kissed Beca's cheek and climbed off the bed. "Breakfast will be ready in twenty, so don't take too long."

"Right, twenty," Beca said, nodding as she slid off the bed. "Breakfast." Beca moved slowly toward what she presumed was the bathroom before she stopped. "Um, where is the kitchen."

"Go to the end of the hall and turn left," Chloe said. "It's a straight shot to the kitchen."

"Right," Beca said. "I remember now. Uh, thanks."

Beca entered the bathroom and took one last look at Chloe before closing the door. Chloe let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through her hair. She left the bedroom and hurried to the kitchen to find Aubrey sitting at the counter, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Is she awake?" Aubrey asked as soon as Chloe entered the kitchen.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "She's in the shower. She's a little out of it, but I think she's buying the story that she got drunk last night."

"Good," Aubrey said with a feeling of relief. "The whole costumes coming to life thing would be hard to explain."

"Yeah," Chloe said, chewing her lip as she looked back toward the hall that led to where Beca was taking a shower. "It would be hard to explain."


	3. Accidentally Summoning a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas are cleaning out the basement when Emily finds an old book. It turns out to be a book on how to summon a demon. Emily reads a passage from it and then things start to happen. Weird things. Emily has to figure out a way to send the demon back to where it came from.

"How long has this stuff been down here?" Emily asked as she looked around the basement.

"Some of it has been here for a while," Chloe responded. "Some of it belongs to us. And, since we're all graduating this year, we decided it was a good time to go through it and get rid of some stuff."

Emily nodded and went to the back corner, where something caught her eye.

"Congratulations on finally graduating by the way," Stacie told Chloe as she moved a box.

"Thanks," Chloe said with a smile. "It's been fun sticking around and singing with the Bellas, but it's time to move on."

"Moving to New York with Beca and Fat Amy doesn't sound much like _moving on,_" Cynthia Rose said with a chuckle.

"Maybe not," Chloe said. "But, baby steps my dear CR. Baby steps."

"Hey, guys," Emily called out from the corner. "What's this?"

The girls walked over to see what Emily had found. Emily was kneeling next to an old trunk. Based on the amount of dust on it, it had been there for quite a while.

"I've never seen that before," Chloe said. "I've been down here so much; I don't know how I missed it. Where did you find it?"

"It was tucked up in that corner with some boxes," Emily responded.

"It looks ancient," CR said. "Let's open it."

"Okay," Emily said, her eyes gleaming as she reached for the latch.

"Wait!" Flo cried out, grabbing Emily's arm. "Maybe we should leave it alone. I'm getting some weird vibes from this thing."

"What kind of weird vibes?" CR asked.

"I can't explain it," Flo said nervously. "But, did you notice how much colder it is down here now? Or feel the cold draft that came blowing through suddenly? Where did that draft come from? Who put that trunk down here?" She asked as she ran her fingers through the dust on the lid. She rubbed her thumb over her fingers before adding, "And left it for so many years?"

The girls looked at one another and then all eyes zeroed in on the trunk.

"Maybe we need to open it to see if there's anything in there to find the owner," Chloe said.

"Open what?" Beca asked from behind the girls, causing them all to jump and squeal.

"Dammit, Beca," Chloe said, slapping at the young brunette. "You scared the hell out of us."

"Sorry," Beca said. "I thought you heard me coming down the stairs."

"It's okay, Beca," Emily said, smiling at the girl. "We just found this old trunk and were trying to decide whether we should open it."

"What's the problem?" Beca asked as she reached out and lifted the lid.

"Wait!" Stacie, CR, and Chloe all cried out.

"Wait for what?" Beca asked. "It's just a bunch of books. Not very exciting."

Emily reached in and pulled out a book. She opened the cover and flipped the pages.

"This is in Latin," Emily said. "Anyone know how to read or speak Latin?"

"Lily does," CR, Beca, and Stacie said simultaneously.

"Why don't we put this away," Chloe said, taking the book from Emily, "and do what we came down here to do? We can ask Lily about this later."

Chloe tossed the book back into the trunk, causing dust to fly everywhere.

"Party pooper," Emily mumbled.

"I heard that, Emily," Chloe said, narrowing her eyes at the young Bella.

"Sorry, Chloe," Emily said, blushing.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 2 **** _

Later that night, Emily waited until she knew all the girls were in their rooms asleep before sneaking down to the basement. She went to the trunk, opened the lid, and pulled out the book she had been looking at earlier.

She closed the lid and sat with her back against the trunk. She looked at the title and read aloud, "_Quam vocare daemonem?_"

She ran her hand over the cover and admired the raised lettering and leather. She opened the cover and flipped through a few pages before stopping and reading a passage that stood out as it was a stand-alone sentence centered in the middle of the page.

"_Qui vocat daemonium de tenebris__,"_ Emily read aloud, before mumbling, "I wonder what that means?"

She read the small passage aloud again and shook her head. "I'll have to ask Lily what _Qui vocat daemonium de tenebris_ means," Emily said. "Latin sounds so sophisticated and cool."

Emily felt a chill as she heard the front door of the house slam closed. She jumped up and threw the book back into the trunk. Emily brushed herself off and quietly made her way up the stairs. She hadn't heard any footsteps so she wasn't sure if she would run into someone in the kitchen.

Emily took a deep breath and slowly opened the basement door. She poked her head out and looked toward the kitchen, but didn't see anyone. She opened the door a bit wider so she could get through. Once through, she closed the door quietly behind her.

Emily made it to the kitchen and saw that no one was there. She let out a sigh of relief and continued on her way to the stairs. She stopped when she felt a cold draft blow around her. She looked, and the front door was closed. She checked around her and didn't see anywhere the draft could be coming from, but it encompassed her.

Emily put her arms around herself to ward off the chill. She was going to go up to her room when a voice startled her.

"_Emily_," the voice called out.

Emily went in circles, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. "Wh-who's there?"

"_Emily_," the voice said again. "_What do you need from me_?"

"N-n-need?" Emily asked, her voice breaking. "I don't even know who you are."

"_You summoned me_," the voice said, booming out from all around Emily.

"Wh-what?" Emily asked, feeling scared. "No, I didn't. I didn't-."

It was then the front door flew open, banging against the wall. Emily's eyes shot toward the sound, and her eyes widened. There was no one there.

Emily realized that a cold wind was blowing in through the now opened door. She let out a breath, and her body relaxed. She took a hesitant step toward the door when it suddenly slammed shut.

Emily was up the stairs and in her room without any sense of how she did it. She hid under her covers, shaking. She eventually fell asleep, but it was a restless sleep.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 2 **** _

The next morning, Emily and the others were awakened to Chloe and Stacie yelling at them to come downstairs immediately.

Emily dragged herself out of bed and followed the girls downstairs. They all stopped and stared.

"What's going on?" Emily asked. She looked around and stood frozen at what she saw. "How did that happen?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Chloe said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I have no clue," Jessica said. "Everything was fine when I went to bed."

"Same," Ashley said.

"Ask Emily what she did last night," Lily said, looking at the youngest Bella.

"What? Me?" Emily asked, looking from Lily to Chloe and Stacie. "How would I have done this? I'm tall, but I'm pretty sure I could not have lifted that sofa and stuck it to the ceiling like that."

"Did you have help?" Stacie asked accusingly.

"What? No!" Emily exclaimed. "I had nothing to do with this."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked, holding out the book Emily had been looking through the night before.

"How? Um, wh-where did you, um, where did you get that?" Emily asked, swallowing hard.

"The trunk where you left it," Lily said with a shrug. "You spoke words from this book aloud didn't you?"

All eyes turned to Emily, wanting to hear her answer.

"I, uh, may have," Emily said. "You think that's why this happened? Because I read some words from that book?"

"The book's title translates to _How to Summon a Demon_," Lily said. "I need to know exactly what words you spoke."

"Oh, my stars," Emily said aghast. "Do you think I summoned a demon? For real?"

Tears came to Emily's eyes as she looked around at the group. They all avoided her gaze and looked down at the floor.

When her eyes reached Lily, she found the dark eyes of the beatboxer staring back at her. Lily nodded slightly, and Emily let out a sob.

"Oh, God," Emily cried and let the tears fall.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 2 **** _

It took the girls a bit of time to get Emily to stop crying and calm down.

"Emily," Lily said, standing in front of the youngest Bella. Emily looked at her. "I need to know what words you spoke out loud."

"I'm not sure," Emily said, anxiety in her voice. She furrowed her brow and thought for a moment. "I read the title and then flipped through the pages. I stopped on a passage that was on a line by itself and centered on the page. I read it out loud once and wondered what it meant. I reread it, but I still couldn't figure it out. I then said I needed to ask you what the phrase meant. Each time I read the phrase, I spoke it out loud. So, I did say it out loud three times."

"Okay-"

"Look out," Stacie yelled, grabbing Emily and Lily and pulling them toward her.

The sofa crashed down from the ceiling, landing in the very spot the two girls had been standing.

"Everybody out!" Beca and Chloe yelled, pushing the girls toward the hallway.

Just as the last Bella cleared the door, the rest of the furniture fell from the ceiling.

"What the Hell?" Chloe exclaimed as she looked into the living room. "How did that happen?"

The girls were all staring at the furniture that had fallen; everything was upright and in its proper place.

"Emily, you need to find that passage you read," Cynthia Rose said. "I think you summoned a demon. For real!"

"Oh, um," Emily stuttered and looked at the book in Lily's hand. "Lily, may I have the book? I'll, uh, look to see if I can find the passage I read."

Lily handed the book to Emily. Emily licked her lips and opened the book. She started to read something, and Lily stopped her.

"Stop! Don't read anything out loud," Lily told her. "If you see the passage that you read last night, show it to me. Okay?"

Emily swallowed and nodded. The girls stood huddled together while Emily went through the book. She stopped at a page and furrowed her brow. She silently mouthed the words and shook her head. "That's not it," she mumbled.

Emily looked around at the girls staring at her. "Um, could you guys maybe make breakfast or something? You're making me nervous."

"Em's right," Chloe said. "Jessica, you and Beca help me with breakfast. The rest of you do whatever it is you do, and we'll let you know when breakfast is ready."

Before anyone could move or respond a low moaning could be heard. A cold draft blew through the hallway, and suddenly every door in the house opened and slammed closed.

The girls grabbed onto each other, looking all around. Every girl jumped when a voice suddenly boomed out, "_Emily_!"

"That's the voice I heard last night," Emily whispered. "It asked me why I summoned it. I didn't know I did."

"Ask who they are," Lily instructed.

"Um, wh-who are you?" Emily asked.

"_You know who I am_," the disembodied voice responded.

Emily looked at Lily. "Ask what you should call them."

"I, I know yo-you're a demon," Emily said, looking all around. "But what should I call you? Do you have a name?"

"_That is an interesting question_," the voice responded. "_You may call me Lilith_."

"Lilith?" Beca scoffed. "What the hell kind of a demon name is that?"

"_Silence_!" Lilith's voice boomed out. "_I will only speak to Emily_."

Emily's eyes widened, and she looked at Beca. She could see that Beca didn't like being yelled at.

"Beca, please?" Emily beseeched their Captain. "Calm down. I'll ask whatever anyone wants. But, please, let me do it."

Beca took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Fine."

"You are a demon, correct?" Emily asked.

"_Yes,_" Lilith's voice echoed around them, her frustration coming through loud and clear. "_We've already established this_."

"Right, right," Emily mumbled. "Um-"

"Ask her what demon she is," Lily whispered.

"What demon are you?" Emily asked.

"_This is a waste of time_," Lilith's voice said. "_But, since you want to know. In Hebrew myth, I am said to be Adam's first wife, and later I was wife to Satan. According to many demonologists, I, or Lilith, preside over Succubi. It is also believed that I attempt to destroy newborn infants._" Lilith gave an evil chuckle. "_For this reason, the practice of writing a formula to drive me away on all four corners of the birth chamber was adopted by the Jews._" Lilith's voice paused before saying, "_I am Lilith, Princess of Hell_."

"Shit," Lily mumbled.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 2 **** _

"The Princess of Hell?" Emily repeated. "That sounds bad. Is that bad?"

"It's bad," Lily responded.

"What do we do?" Chloe asked, holding Beca's arm for dear life.

"Maybe we can get her to go away on her own," Cynthia Rose suggested.

"Or we can just ask her to leave," Jessica offered.

"_You do know I can hear you, right_?" Lilith's voice asked. "_I will leave, but I will be back. I was summoned from here, so this is my home base._" There was a sinister chuckle. "_I don't mind going out into the world for a bit. I'm sure I can find something to occupy my time_."

There was a cackling laugh, followed by the front door flying open. The cold draft blew in, and the girls huddled together, shuddering from the chill. They collectively jumped when the door slammed closed on its own.

"Is she really gone?" Beca asked, looking around.

"Yes," Lily said. "But she will be back. We need to let Emily find the passage she spoke so I can figure out which spell will send her back."

"I'll, um, I'll keep checking the book," Emily said.

"I'll stay with Emily," Lily said. "You girls get started on breakfast and whatever it is you were going to do."

"Can we leave the house?" Stacie asked. "I need to study at the library."

"Go ahead," Chloe said. "Someone will text you when you need to come back."

"Thanks," Stacie said as she made her way to the door.

The girls all watched as Stacie left. Beca turned to Chloe.

"I have a shift at the station," Beca said. "Someone else will have to help with breakfast."

"Go ahead, Beca," Chloe said. "We'll figure something out.

"I'll help with breakfast," Ashley said. "Don't worry about it, Beca. I got it covered."

"Could you guys get on it already?" Fat Amy asked.

"Thanks, Ash," Beca said, shaking her head at Fat Amy.

"I'm so hungry!" Amy whined. She gave Ashley and Jessica a nudge toward the kitchen. "Let's get started on that breakfast, STAT!"

Beca looked at Chloe and said, "I need to go change." Chloe gave her a small smile, and Beca nodded her head before going upstairs to change.

About twenty minutes later, Beca hurried into the kitchen to find Chloe, Jessica, and Ashley working in tandem to prepare breakfast. Jessica was whipping up some eggs in a large bowl to make scrambled eggs. The bacon was in the oven and was almost ready.

Chloe was at the counter, watching over the pancakes that were cooking on the griddle.

"Coffee ready yet?" Beca asked as she looked over Chloe's shoulder.

"Here you go," Chloe said, reaching for a thermos and lunch bag. She turned to hand the thermos to Beca. "And take this." Chloe held up the bag. "You need to eat, too."

Beca took the thermos and the bag. "Thanks, Chlo," she said shyly. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Becs," Chloe said with a big smile. "Now get out of here before you're late."

"Yes, ma'am," Beca said and quickly kissed Chloe's cheek. Then, with a two-fingered salute, she hurried out of the kitchen, calling out, "Later girls!"

The smile never left Chloe's face as she watched Beca rush off. Jessica and Ashley looked at each other with knowing smiles.

Chloe let out a sigh and turned back to the counter to take the pancakes off the griddle and put them on a platter next to the stove. She poured more batter as Jessica placed a large skillet on the stove and turned it on.

Jessica was pouring the eggs into the pan when the timer on the stove went off. She placed the bowl on the counter and grabbed the potholders. She took the bacon out of the oven and set them to the side while she finished the eggs.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 2 **** _

Meanwhile, over at the Library, Stacie found a table and set up her work area before going to the stacks and pulling the books she needed. She was reading, trying to summarize what she learned when another student came rushing in and flopped down in the chair at her table. She glanced at her, but the girl seemed upset, so Stacie shrugged and went back to her work.

"It was awful," Stacie heard a voice say. "It was, it was horrible."

Stacie looked over at the girl and saw that she was on the phone. She let out a heavy sigh, wanting the girl to look at her. The girl did look and apologized when she realized she had disturbed Stacie.

"Sorry," the girl said.

"It's okay," Stacie said. "But, could you keep your voice down or maybe take the call somewhere else? I really need to get through this paper."

"Uh, yeah, sure," the girl said and stood as if to leave. "Um, have you heard about anything strange happening on campus?"

"Why do you ask?" Stacie asked, looking at the girl nervously.

"Well, I just saw-," the girl started but stopped abruptly. "Uhm, never mind. It's probably nothing."

"Tell me," Stacie said, sitting up straighter. "What did you see?"

The girl looked around and hesitated. She realized she was still on the phone and told the person she'd call her back. She ended the call and sat in the chair across from Stacie.

"Well?" Stacie said and stared at the girl.

"I saw a car run into something," the girl said. "Only, there wasn't anything there. But the car still hit something, and the front end totally crumpled like an, um, accordion. I looked inside the car; there was so much blood I don't think the driver could have survived. I freaked out a bit and didn't want to wait around to find out, so I left, and this was the first building I came to. It was just so weird, you know? I mean to see a car just crumple like that. I heard the crash, and I saw the car, but there was nothing in front of the car for it to hit. That's weird, right?"

"It does sound weird," Stacie said, jumping up from her seat. "Um, I'm sorry, I have to go."

Stacie gathered up her stuff and rushed off, leaving the bewildered girl still sitting at the table.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 2 **** _

Jesse came running into the station, breathing hard and sweating.

"Whoa, Jesse," Beca said, grabbing his arms to keep him from running into her. "Where's the fire, dude?"

"Something," Jesse replied. "Big. Weird stuff." Jesse was trying to catch his breath and talk at the same time. His hands were moving all over the place.

"Take a minute," Beca said. "Calm down. Breathe in and hold it. Now let it out slowly." Jesse did as Beca instructed. "That's it. Now do it again. Good, good. One more time."

Jesse took in a deep breath and held it for the count of five and then slowly let it out. "That's better," he mumbled.

"Now," Beca said. "What's going on?"

"There is some weird stuff happening around campus," Jesse blurted out, causing Beca to stiffen.

"Weird? What do you mean by weird stuff?"

"I heard a car crashed into nothing and crumpled," Jesse said. "The person inside didn't make it. And then I saw Amber, and she said that some kid on a skateboard got run over, but no one saw a car. It was like one minute he was skateboarding down the street, and the next he was flying through the air and hitting the ground about twenty feet away."

"Is he, um, is he okay?"

"I don't know."

"I need to get back to the Bellas House," Beca said, gathering her stuff. "Can you finish my shift?"

"Sure, Beca," Jesse said. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Beca said honestly. "I just need to, um, go home and, um, check on a few things."

"Okay," Jesse said. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye," Beca said and hurried out the door.

Beca took off at a run to get back to the Bellas House. She was almost home when she saw Stacie running toward the house from the opposite direction.

They both reached the walkway to the house at about the same time.

"What's got your running?" Stacie wheezed out, holding her side.

"Something's happening," pant, pant. "And I think it might," pant, groan, "have something to do with our demon from this morning."

"Same," Stacie said. "We should get inside and check on the girls."

"Let's go," Beca said and started jogging to the front door.

Stacie was hot on her heels when Beca opened the door and rushed in, looking around.

"Anybody home?" Beca yelled out.

"Beca," Stacie said, slapping at Beca's arm.

"What?" Beca barked out, turning to look at Stacie.

Stacie pointed into the living room, and Beca furrowed her brow. She stepped closer to Stacie and looked into the living room. Her eyes widened.

"What the actual fuck?!"

The two girls hurried into the living room, staring up at the ceiling. Or rather, staring up at the Bellas all stuck to the ceiling.

"What the fuck happened?" Beca asked as she stood under Chloe.

"Mmph!" Chloe mumbled.

"What?" Beca asked.

Chloe moved one arm and pointed to her mouth. Beca looked closer and could see what looked like stitches along Chloe's lips.

"She stitched your mouths closed?"

Chloe nodded and tried to release her body. She groaned in frustration.

"Stop moving!" Beca yelled. "Stacie and I will get you girls down. Just relax, okay?"

The girls all looked at Beca and Stacie and nodded.

"Good," Stacie said with a nod. "Beca, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to figure out a way to get them down," Beca said.

She stepped back and went around the room, looking at each of the girls.

"I think I have an idea," Beca whispered and pulled Stacie into the hallway.

"What are you thinking?"

"We pull them down," Beca said. "Chloe was able to move her arm. We have them reach their arms down, and we grab their hands and pull them down."

"Won't they get hurt if we do that?"

"We'll catch them before they hit the floor."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Yeah," Beca said. "I mean we should start with the smallest and work up to CR and Amy."

"I agree," Stacie said.

The two girls re-entered the living room, getting the girls' attention.

"Okay," Beca said. "We have an idea, and we need everyone to pay attention, okay?" At everyone's nod, Beca continued. "Stacie and I are going to pull you down off the ceiling. We're going to start with Lily first and work our way to Amy and CR. Everyone understand?"

A chorus of mumbled indistinguishable sounds came from the girls.

"Stop, stop!" Stacie yelled, waving her hands. "Just nod your heads if you understand."

The girls all nodded; Stacie and Beca stood beneath Lily.

"Okay, Lily," Stacie said. "Can you move your arms from the ceiling?"

Lily was able to get her arms down. They hung beneath her, and Stacie reached for her hands and grabbed them both firmly.

"Okay," Stacie said. "On the count of three, I'm going to pull. Beca, you stand under her, ready to catch her if she falls."

"Got it," Beca said, and moved into position. "Ready."

"Here we go," Stacie said. "1-2-3!" Stacie pulled, and Lily fell from the ceiling.

Beca squealed and stepped back. Stacie managed to keep her from hitting the floor. Lily gave Beca a dirty look.

"Sorry," Beca said sheepishly. "I guess I wasn't really ready?"

"Whatever," Lily said and turned to help Stacie.

"Next is Flo," Stacie said.

Lily and Beca got into position and helped get Flo off the ceiling. Each girl would then help with the next until they only had Amy left.

"Okay, girls," Stacie said. "Everyone ready."

The girls got into place and responded, "Ready!"

Stacie pulled Amy's hands, and the Aussie fell from the ceiling like a rock, taking out a couple of the Bellas as she hit the ground.

"Shit!" Beca yelled as a body crashed down on to her.

"Ouch!" Emily yelled.

"Oh, my God!" Stacie yelled as she stood to help Amy up. "Are you okay, Amy?"

"I, I think so," Fat Amy responded. She looked up at the ceiling and then around at the girls. "Um, thanks for getting me down."

"What the hell happened?" Beca asked.

The girls started talking at once, and Beca couldn't understand anything they were saying.

"QUIET!" Beca yelled, causing the girls' mouths to snap shut. "Chloe. What happened?"

"I'm not sure, Becs," Chloe said, somewhat flustered. "We were talking about the demon and then all of a sudden we were stuck to the ceiling."

"It had to have been Lilith," Lily said.

"She's right," Stacie said. "Did you hear her say anything?"

"No," CR said. "We were talking, and then we were on the ceiling. No warning, no nothing."

"What are you doing home?" Chloe asked Beca. "I thought you had a shift at the station."

"I do, did," Beca said. "But some weird stuff has been happening around campus. I figured it had to do with our demon, so I came home to check on you girls."

"Same here," Stacie said.

Stacie and Beca told the girls about the events they heard had happened that morning.

"I think we can send her back to where she came from," Lily said. "Emily found the passage she spoke. I found another spell that will get rid of her from our world."

"What are we waiting for?" Jessica asked. "Let's do it."

"Fine," Lily said. "Emily? Are you ready?"

"Um, Su-sure," Emily said with a nervous smile.

"Okay," Lily said, taking charge. "We need to go to the basement."

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Because that's where Emily summoned Lilith," Lily said. "We have to make sure Lilith is around here when Emily says the spell."

"Oh, okay," Ashley said.

The girls followed Lily and Emily to the basement. They gathered around the trunk in the back corner, and Lily pulled out a paper.

"Lilith? Lilith are you here?" Lily called out.

Nothing. No voice, no feeling. Just nothing.

"Try again, Lily," Chloe said.

"Lilith? Are you-"

"No, wait," Beca said. "Emily, you call for her. Remember this morning she said she would only talk to you?"

"Oh, yeah. Right," Emily said and swallowed loudly. "Lil-" Emily's voice squeaked, and she cleared her throat. "Sorry. Lilith? Are you here?"

The girls all shivered and started looking around.

"She's here," CR said.

"_Emily_," Lilith's voice called out. "_Have you decided on why you summoned me?_"

"Um, no, yes, umm-"

"No," Lily said. "It was an accident. You were not meant to be summoned."

"_Lily, I said earlier I would only speak with Emily._"

"I know," Lily responded. "And I apologize, but she's afraid. So, I'm going to speak for her."

"P-p-please?" Emily muttered. "I, uh, I can't do it."

"_Fine,_" Lilith's responded with a sigh.

Lily handed Emily the paper she had been holding. She leaned in and whispered. "Get ready. I'm going to distract her, and you say the spell out loud. Loud enough to be heard by everyone. You need to get it out three times. Okay?"

Emily swallowed again and nodded.

"Lilith," Lily called out. "Did you have anything to do with the incidents that were reported around campus today?"

"_I was bored_," Lilith said. "_I had to find something to keep me occupied._"

"They were innocent," Chloe exclaimed. "How dare you!"

"_Claude ostium inferni redire aeternum.," _Emily spoke aloud.

"_No one is innocent, my dear child,"_ Lilith scolded.

"_Claude ostium inferni redire aeternum."_

"_Emily?_" Lilith asked, voice wavering slightly. "_What are you doing?_"

"_Claude ostium-"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Say it, Emily!" Lily yelled.

"_Claude ostium inferni redire aeternum!"_

Suddenly, Emily was thrown up to the ceiling, where she bounced off and fell toward the ground. Chloe, CR, and Stacie were able to catch her before she hit the floor.

The girls gathered around Emily, checking to make sure she was alright.

Lily stood rigid, looking around the basement.

"I'm fine," Emily said, stretching her back. "I'll probably have a bruise later. But, for now, I'm good."

"Hey," Jessica said. "Does it feel warmer to anyone else?"

The girls all nodded and looked around. Lily stepped back to the group.

"Lilith is gone," Lily declared.

"What did Emily say to get rid of her?" Flo asked.

"The words she spoke translate to _Return to hell and close the entry door for all eternity_," Lily said.

"Does that mean that no one can summon her again?" Emily asked.

"I really don't know," Lily said.

The girls looked at each other and then, without speaking, turned toward the stairs. One Bella hung back from the others and grabbed the book Emily had read from. She quickly flipped through the pages and smiled.

She tucked the book into the back of her pants and followed the other girls out of the basement.


	4. [Evil] Doppelgangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas start seeing their friends and not being recognized by them. The girls see someone who looks like Chloe and things happen and Chloe is in trouble.

"Is that Beca?" Stacie asked, pointing out a small brunette hurrying across the Quad.

Stacie looked at both Chloe and Emily. "Can you tell from here?"

"It is her," Emily replied. "At least I think it is."

"BECA!" Chloe yelled out, but the brunette ignored her. "What the Hell?"

"Maybe she didn't hear you," Emily said, trying to appease her fellow Bella.

"Aubrey could have heard her," Stacie said. "Something's not right. Beca wasn't that far away, and as loud as Chloe was, she would have had to hear her."

"I'm going back to the Bellas house," Chloe said. "I agree with you. Something's not right with Beca, and I'm going to find out what it is."

"We'll go with you," Emily said. "I want to check on Beca, too."

"We'll all go, Chloe," Stacie said. "We can order something for delivery. The rest of the girls should be home by now."

"Let's go," Chloe said, and the three girls hurried toward the Bellas house.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 3 **** _

Jessica was smiling as she walked home from her English Lit class. She loved having Professor Mitchell as her instructor.

"Hey, Flo!" Jessica called, seeing the feisty Hispanic.

"Qué?" the young Hispanic responded. "Te conozco de algún lado?"

"What?" Jessica asked, confusion written on her face. "You know I don't speak Spanish. Can you repeat that in English, please?"

"Inglesa?" the girl asked. "Oh. Um, do we know each other?"

"Quit fooling around, Flo," Jessica said with a laugh. "Of course, we know each other?"

"How?"

"The Bellas. We sing together; we live together; we do just about everything together."

"Bellas?" the girl asked, shaking her head. "I do not know this Bella you speak of. I'm sorry. Tengo que irme ahora."

"What?" Jessica asked. "What did you just say?"

"Lo Siento," the girl said. "I must leave now."

"Are you going back to the house?" Jessica asked with a smile. "I'll walk with you."

"No, strange girl," the girl said. "I don't know you, and I'm not walking anywhere with you. Now, leave me alone. I am going home."

The girl turned and walked away.

"Flo?" Jessica called after her. "Come on, Flo, don't be like this. What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

Jessica let out a sigh of frustration as she watched 'Flo' continue to walk away from her. She shook her head and continued on her way to the Bellas house.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 3 **** _

"Beca!" Chloe yelled out as soon as she entered the house. "Beca, are you here?"

Beca came to the top of the steps and looked down at Chloe. "I'm here," she said. "What's up?

Beca walked down the steps and stopped near the bottom.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Chloe said, looking up at Beca.

"Yeah, Beca," Stacie said. "You just ignored us when we called out to you. And how did you get changed so fast? You weren't even going in this direction when we saw you."

"I've been here all afternoon," Beca said. "I don't know who you saw, but it couldn't have been me."

Beca brushed past the girls and made her way to the kitchen.

"What do you mean you've been here all afternoon?" Chloe asked as she followed after Beca.

"I mean," Beca said, looking over her shoulder at Chloe. "I came in from my eleven o'clock lecture and have been here since. I've been in my room working on the set for Nationals."

"But, we _**saw**_ you, Beca," Emily said, looking confused. "We all did."

"Sorry, Em," Beca said. "I don't know who you saw, but I do know that it wasn't me."

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Flo?" Jessica asked as she walked up behind the girls.

"What the Hell?" Stacie yelled startled.

"Is something wrong with Flo?" Beca asked. "She seemed fine when she came to borrow my dictionary."

"She's here?" Jessica asked. "How can that be? I just saw her like ten minutes ago."

"She's here unless she snuck out in the last twenty minutes," Beca said.

"Beca?"

Beca looked up, hearing her name called.

"Yeah?!" Beca yelled back.

"Where are you?" Flo's voice was getting louder as she made her way downstairs.

"Kitchen," Beca called out.

"Hey, girls," Flo said with a smile. "It's my and Amy's turn to make dinner, so we're ordering. We were thinking Pizza or maybe Thai?"

"I could go for some Thai," Emily said quickly.

"Thai sounds good," Stacie said.

"Works for me," Jessica said.

"Great," Flo said. "I'll get the menu, and you guys write down your orders."

Flo went into the kitchen and searched through the 'junk' drawer until she found the menu for their favorite Thai delivery place.

"Here you go," Flo said, handing the menu to Chloe. "I know you'll get their orders quickly. I'm going to tell Amy."

Flo left, and the girls gathered around Chloe, wanting to see the menu.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 3 **** _

Dinner was over, and several of the girls were cleaning up. Flo and Beca left to go to their rooms.

"I don't get it," Jessica said out of the blue. She looked dumbfounded. "Flo literally told me she didn't know who I was. And now? I don't know what to think."

"We swear we saw Beca walking across campus," Chloe said. "But she said she'd been here all afternoon."

"Maybe they're doppelgängers," Ashley said.

"Doppelgängers?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Ashley said. "A doppelgänger is a non-biologically related look-alike or double of a living person, sometimes portrayed as a ghostly or paranormal phenomenon and usually seen as a harbinger of bad luck. Other traditions and stories equate a doppelgänger with an evil twin."

The girls all stared at Ashley with raise eyebrows.

"What?" Ashley asked, looking around. "I have a photographic memory, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Jessica said. "I had forgotten about that."

"So, you're saying that the Beca we saw wasn't _**our**_ Beca but her evil twin?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe," Ashley responded. "It's hard to say without having spoken with her."

"I did speak to Flo," Jessica said. "Or her doppelgänger. She was kind of mean, which surprised me. But, now, it makes sense."

"Bumper said he saw me the other day," Fat Amy said. "But, I wasn't even around. I was in Atlanta all day that day. I wonder if it was my doppelgänger that he saw."

"Is it weird that we are all suddenly seeing doppelgänger around campus?" Ashley asked.

"Halloween is in two days," Chloe said. "That might have something to do with it."

"Maybe," Ashley muttered. "I suggest that from now on if we see a Bella acting strange, we keep them in our sights and let the others know."

"That's a good idea, Ashley," Chloe said. "Anyone who gets the text should immediately go wherever the doppelgänger is sighted. Follow them, and let's see if we can figure this out."

The girls agreed and then separated to do their own thing. Chloe, Emily, and Jessica decided to stay downstairs and watch TV.

"Lily and I are going out for a bit," CR told the girls in the living room. "We shouldn't be gone too long."

"Okay," Chloe said. "Be careful. And don't forget to let us know if you see any of our doppelgängers."

"Yes, ma'am," CR said, and she and Lily left the house.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 3 **** _

Lily and CR walked into the ice cream shop and were surprised to see their favorite redhead standing in line with some guy. Neither of them recognized him and were astonished that Chloe was with him.

"How did she get here so fast?" CR mumbled.

Lily shrugged her shoulders and walked over to stand in line behind Chloe. CR followed and stood next to Lily.

"Chloe, how did you get here before us?" CR asked.

The girl never turned around. CR let out a sigh, and Lily reached up and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want?" the redhead snarled, looking over her shoulder.

The guy standing next to her looked at them with a raised eyebrow. He put his arm protectively around the redhead's shoulders.

"Sheesh, Chloe," CR said, holding up her hands. "No need to get nasty. We were just wondering how you got here so fast."

"Who's Chloe?" the redhead asked. "And who are you?"

"Come on, Chloe," CR beseeched the redhead.

"That's not Chloe," Lily whispered so only CR could hear. "Her eyes aren't blue."

CR looked at her. "What?"

"Doppelgänger."

"Oh, right," CR whispered. She turned to face the redhead again. "Our apologies. We thought you were someone else."

"Whatever," the redhead said and turned away from them.

The guy glared at them before turning around as well.

Lily hurriedly shot off a text to the Bellas, letting them know what was happening. At the Bellas house, the girls scrambled to get out of the house to meet up with CR and Lily.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 3 **** _

CR and Lily were sitting at a table watching the redhead and the unidentified guy. The redhead was flirting and touching the guy every few seconds. CR and Lily watched wide-eyed as the redhead kissed the guy. They had to look away as it quickly became somewhat uncomfortable to watch.

"The girls are here," Lily said, looking out the window of the ice cream shop.

CR looked to see the girls standing outside, looking into the window.

"Chloe, you stay out here," Stacie said. "We don't want to spook this girl."

"Um, okay," Chloe said, trying to see inside to get a look at her evil self. She spotted the other Chloe, and her mouth gaped open. "Are you kidding me? I would never kiss anyone like that with all these people around. Pfft, he's not even that cute."

The girls bite their lips to keep from laughing. Chloe was a big flirt, but she wasn't one for obnoxious displays of affection. Her kisses were more chaste when in public settings.

It had to be weird seeing yourself doing something you know you wouldn't normally do. Chloe looked around the shop to see if anyone else she knew was seeing this.

"Oh, God," Chloe said, hiding her face in her hands. "Professor Mitchell is in there. And he doesn't seem too pleased with me; I mean the other Chloe."

"I'll explain it to him," Beca said. "Don't worry about it, Chlo."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound so shallow," Chloe said. "But, I have a reputation to uphold, and if anyone else sees this, my reputation will be ruined."

"Hey," Beca said, pulling Chloe to her. "The people who know you won't believe it."

"Yeah, Chloe," Jessica said. "We'll make sure people know it's not you. Okay?"

"Thanks, you guys," Chloe said, holding onto Beca. "Becs, will stay out here with me?"

"Of course, Chlo," Beca said.

"Okay," Stacie said. "Let's go in."

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 3 **** _

The girls entered the ice cream parlor and hurried over to where CR and Lily were sitting. They waved to Professor Mitchell when he glanced their way. The girls were distracted by watching Chloe and didn't see the Professor furrowing his brows at them.

Outside, Beca continued to hold Chloe; Chloe sank into Beca and smiled as she inhaled Beca's scent.

"What are we going to do?" CR asked as soon as the girls settled down.

"Let's wait," Emily said. "When they leave, we'll follow them to see where they go."

"I have a feeling we'll be following them back to that guy's place," Ashley said.

"Do you mind if we wait in the car?" Beca pulled back from Chloe and looked at her. "I'm getting angry watching you. I mean that other Chloe, making out with that dude."

"Really?" Chloe asked, biting her bottom lip. "Are you getting angry because you're jealous?"

"What? Pffft, no," Beca said, blushing.

"Mm-hmm," Chloe muttered and kissed Beca on her cheek. "I think it's sweet that you're jealous."

"Nothing to be jealous of, Chlo," Beca said without much conviction.

"Okay," Chloe said, smiling. "Let's wait in the car."

"Good," Beca said and led Chloe back to the car.

They got into the backseat and sat watching the ice cream parlor. It wasn't long before the other Chloe came out with the guy she had been making out with; they hurried to a truck, and both got in.

Chloe looked to see the girls come running out and hurry to their cars. Stacie got behind the wheel of the car Beca and Chloe were in; Emily jumped into the passenger seat. Lily opened the back door, forcing Beca to move to the middle as she climbed into the car.

The other girls ran to Jessica's car and got in. Stacie yelled for them all to hurry so they could follow Chloe's doppelgänger.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 3 **** _

"What are we going to do once they get to wherever they're going?" Beca asked.

"Um, I don't know," Chloe said, looking uncertain. "Stacie? Any ideas?"

"Not a one," Stacie responded. "Emily?"

"I'm not even sure what we're doing here," Emily said.

"I have a few thoughts," Lily said, sounding excited.

"Um, maybe we should just wing it," Beca said, scooting closer to Chloe.

"Where are they going?" Stacie asked no one in particular.

"Are they going to the overlook?" Emily asked, squinting to see where the truck turned off.

"Oh, my God, they are!" Chloe yelled from the backseat. "I would never do that. It is just too weird seeing someone who looks like me doing things that I would never do. It's spooky."

"That's Halloween for you," Beca said, shaking her head.

Chloe's phone pinged, and she checked it. "Ashley said the girls want to know if we got this because they want to go back home."

"Yeah, we're good," Stacie said as she turned off the road to follow the truck.

Chloe texted back, and within a few seconds, another text came through. "Amy wants ice cream, so they're going back to the ice cream parlor to get some. Plus, they need to pick up CR's car."

"Tell them to make sure they get enough ice cream for everyone," Emily said.

Chloe texted back, and a few seconds later said, "Ashley sent a thumbs-up emoji."

"There's the truck," Emily said, pointing straight ahead.

Stacie quickly turned off the headlights and maneuvered the car to back into space where they could watch the truck and its occupants.

"Um, isn't going to look a little strange to see a car full of girls parked here?" Beca asked.

"You're right," Chloe said. "We need to make out so we won't look suspicious."

"And who exactly do you plan to make out with Chloe?" Stacie asked, smirking back at Chloe over her shoulder.

"Well, Beca is sitting right next to me," Chloe said, keeping her head down. "So, it only makes sense that we would, you know, make out."

"Really?" Emily said. "How convenient for you."

Stacie chuckled, and Lily stared at Beca, who was looking at Chloe with wide eyes. "Dude! You can't just decide we should make out. There's a process for getting to that point."

Stacie and Emily both sat up straight in their seats. "Did you hear that?"

"I did," Emily said, looking all around. "It sounded like a scream."

"I didn't hear anything," Chloe said off-handedly before looking at Beca. "Becs, it just makes sense. We don't want to look out of place. Would you rather make out with Lily than me?"

"What?" Beca said, swallowing loudly. She turned to find Lily staring at her. She pushed closer to Chloe. "I see what you mean. Let's get to it."

"Wait!" Emily cried. "Look!"

The girls looked out the front windshield and saw the other Chloe jumping out of the truck. She ran toward a car that was pulling into the overlook and jumped into the car. The car sped off, throwing dirt and gravel as their wheels spun out.

Chloe quickly opened the car door and started to get out.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked, grabbing Chloe's arm.

"I'm going to check on the guy," Chloe said. "That scream sounded like a man's scream."

"I thought you didn't hear anything," Stacie said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Chloe said blushing.

"I'm going with you," Beca said, climbing out of the car behind Chloe. "I don't want you out here by yourself."

"Stacie, do you think you can follow that car?" Chloe asked. "I'll text Emily once we've checked on the guy."

"Yeah," Stacie said. "I'm on it."

Beca barely had time to close the car door before Stacie was pulling off. Beca let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair.

"Come on, Becs," Chloe said, already halfway to the truck.

"Right," Beca said and hurried to catch up with Chloe.

Chloe and Beca crept to the truck and went to the passenger side. It was dark inside the truck, and all they could see was the guy with his head leaning on the back of the seat.

"Is he sleeping?" Beca whispered.

"I can't tell," Chloe whispered back.

"I'm going to the other side and check," Beca said.

Chloe grabbed the back of Beca's shirt and stuck to her like glue. "I'm going with you."

Beca made her way to the other side of the truck and looked at the guy. She couldn't tell if he was sleeping or dead.

"Fuck," Beca mumbled. She reached for the door and slowly opened it. As soon as the door opened, the guy fell to the side and was hanging out the door.

They both screamed and jumped away from the truck.

"What the hell?" Beca said and looked at the body hanging to the side, held in by the seat belt across his lap. She stepped back to the truck and suddenly turned and grabbed Chloe, pulling her away.

"Beca?" Chloe said. "What are you doing?"

"We have to call 9-1-1," Beca said, holding Chloe to her. "That guy is dead."

"What?" Chloe said, looking back at the truck. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Beca said. "There's a knife sticking out of the side of his neck, and a lot of blood."

"Oh, my God," Chloe said, her body rigid. "Did that girl kill him? Or did someone else do it?"

"I don't know," Beca said. "His window is up, so I think it might have been her."

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 3 **** _

Beca and Chloe sat on a fallen tree and waited for the cops to come. They were both spooked and jumped at every sound they heard. They had both texted Emily and Stacie to come back for them, but they had yet to hear anything back.

Headlights lit up the clearing where they were sitting, so they stood up and waited, expecting to see Stacie. Instead, two police cars pulled up and stopped near them.

"Did you two call the police?" one officer asked as he got out of his car.

Three other officers got out of the two vehicles as Beca and Chloe nodded.

"The dispatcher said something about a dead body," one of the officers said.

Beca pointed to the truck. "He's in the front seat."

Three of the officers made their way to the truck.

"What are your names?" the first officer asked.

"Beca Mitchell."

"Ch-Chloe Beale."

The officer wrote down their names.

"What are you two doing out here this late?" the first officer asked.

"Um, nothing," Beca and Chloe both said.

"Did you see who did it?"

"Yes."

"What did he look like?"

"_**She**_ looked like her," Beca said, pointing at Chloe.

"He's dead!" one of the officers yelled over to the first officer.

"Have a seat, ladies," the first officer said. "We'll be with you in a minute."

Beca and Chloe sat back down on the log and watched as the four officers moved around the truck, making notes. One of the officers went to the car and grabbed a few items before going back to the truck.

One of the officers looked over at Chloe. Chloe's eyes got wide when two of the officers made their way back over to Beca and Chloe.

"He's dead," one officer said as she stared at Chloe.

"I didn't do it. It was someone who looks like me."

"Really?" the officer asked. "Even the color of your hair? It's very distinctive, and I highly doubt there is someone out there who looks just like you. Unless you have an identical twin; do you have an identical twin?"

"No," Chloe said, her voice quivering. "I, I, don't have any sisters."

"And what about you?" the second officer asked Beca. "Did you help her do it?"

"What? No," Beca said. "We heard a scream and saw the woman run away and get into another car. Then they drove off."

"What kind of car was it?"

"I don't know," Beca said.

"Did you see who was driving?"

"No."

"And all you can tell me about the girl you saw running away is that she looks just like Ms. Beale."

Beca furrowed her brow and looked at Chloe. She let out a loud sigh and said, "Yes."

"Ms. Beale, you're under arrest for the murder of Barnard Moseby," the first officer said as he took Chloe's wrist and brought her arms behind her back. "You have the right to remain-"

"Who is Barnard Moseby?" Beca asked.

"They guy in the truck," the second officer responded.

The first officer looked at Chloe and said, "Ms. Beale, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you."

"Yes," Chloe said softly, nodding her head.

"No," Beca said, reaching for Chloe. "You can't do that. You can't arrest her. She didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry," the officer said. "You yourself said the murderer looks just like your friend. If she's innocent, she'll be released. But, for now, she has to come with us."

"Beca?" Chloe's eyes filled with tears as she stared at Beca.

"Don't worry, Chlo," Beca said. "I'll be right behind you. I'll call Aubrey. She has to know a lawyer that can help you."

"I didn't do anything," Chloe cried as she was handcuffed. Chloe sobbed and struggled against the officer.

Beca ran to her and grabbed her by the arms. When Chloe stopped struggling, Beca cupped her face in her hands. "Stay calm, Chlo. I promise we'll get this taken care of. You'll be fine. Trust me. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe whispered and leaned into Beca. Beca put her arms around Chloe and held her for a moment.

"I'm sorry," the second officer said. "We have to take her in."

Beca nodded and pulled back to look at Chloe. "I won't let anything happen to you. I, um-"

Beca stopped and looked around. She leaned her forehead against Chloe's and whispered, "I love you, Chlo."

"I love you, too," Chloe whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

The officer pulled Chloe by the arm and walked her over to the police car. He got her situated, and then he and his partner drove off with Chloe's tearful face staring back at Beca.

"Fuck!" Beca screamed as she crossed her arms over her head. She threw her hands down and grabbed her phone. She found the contact she needed and waited for someone to answer.

"Aubrey?" Beca said as soon as Aubrey said hello. "We have a problem, and we need your help."

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 3 **** _

Thirty-six hours later, Aubrey and Beca were once again standing in front of Chloe in her cell.

"Brey, it's all a mistake," a teary-eyed Chloe told Aubrey. "I didn't kill anyone. Why won't they let me out?"

"We know, Chloe," Aubrey said with a smile at her best friend. "The police are trying to track down the other Chloe. They want to keep you in here until they've exhausted everything looking for her. They don't want to have you re-arrested by mistake."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"We don't know," Beca told her. "They are blasting her photo all over the news. Someone is bound to call in a good tip."

"Ms. Beale?" an officer said as he walked up to the cell. "You are free to go."

"What? How?" Chloe asked, confused.

"We found the other, um, you," the officer said as he unlocked the cell door. "Someone saw her picture on the news and called into the hotline. They arrested the woman a couple of hours ago. She confessed to everything, so you're in the clear and free to go."

"Thank you!" Chloe squealed and hugged the officer.

The office chuckled and said, "You take care of yourself."

Beca grabbed Chloe and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're out. Do you want to go to dinner with me? Just us?" She turned to Aubrey and said, "Sorry, Aubrey."

"That's okay," Aubrey said with a big smile. "I already have dinner plans."

"I'd love to go out to dinner with you, Beca," Chloe said, still holding onto Beca.

"I hope my doppelgänger doesn't do something that gets me into trouble," Beca said.

"Don't worry, Beca," Aubrey said. "We'll be by your side just like we were for Chloe."

"Yeah, Becs," Chloe said. "The Bellas will move Heaven and Earth to make sure you don't take the fall."

"I really do love you guys," Beca said as the three friends left the police station.


	5. Milk Carton Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the 1980s the dairy industry used to put photos of missing children on milk cartons. They discontinued after a few years but have brought the program back again. The Barden Bellas find cartons with age-progression photos that resemble two of their own. Is it them? Were they taken as small children and sold/adopted?

Beca opened the door to her father's house and went in.

"Dad?" Beca called out. "Dad? Are you here?"

"Beca?" Warren Mitchell asked, stepping out of the kitchen. "Good morning, daughter. What brings you here this fine morning?"

"You act as if I never come to see you," Beca said.

"That's because you usually don't unless I guilt you into it," Warren said, laughing. "Seriously, though, what's up?"

Beca smiled and said, "I was hoping you were having breakfast. I'm starving and broke."

"You're in luck," Warren said. "I was just getting ready to scramble up some eggs. Come join me."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Beca said as she followed her father into the kitchen.

Beca sat and the counter and watched her father move around the kitchen. Warren went to the refrigerator and got out the eggs and milk. She closed the refrigerator door and turned toward the stove.

"Who's that?" Beca asked, pointing at the milk carton her father was holding.

Warren looked at the carton. "What?"

"There's a picture of a kid on the side of the carton," Beca said as she walked over and took the carton out of his hand. She read the information given. "Whoa! This says the kid's been missing since 1995."

"Oh, yeah," Warren said as he started cracking eggs into a bowl. "I heard they were bringing back the milk carton kids campaign."

"Milk carton kids?" Beca asked.

"The dairy industry started putting pictures of missing children on milk cartons," Warren said. "They figure most people drink milk so the pictures would be widely distributed."

"Huh," Beca said as she leaned against the counter next to her father. "Not a bad idea. I mean, this kid went missing in Los Alamos, Texas, and now his picture is here in Barden, Georgia."

"The campaign ran for a number of years," Warren told Beca. "I don't remember when or why they stopped."

"I'm glad they're bringing it back," Beca said. "Maybe it will bring closure to families whose child has been missing for a long time."

"I'm sure it will," Warren said with a smile. "Now, sit down and eat. We need to talk about Christmas."

"Ugh," Beca moaned as she went to sit back down at the counter. Warren finished the eggs and plated their breakfast.

"You sound like Chloe and the girls," Beca continued as Warren poured her a cup of coffee. "Christmas is two months away, and Chloe had us draw names for the Secret Santa_ today_. We haven't even had Halloween yet."

"Who did you get?" Warren asked as he set a cup in front of Beca and took his seat.

"I'm not telling you," Beca responded. "If I can't keep myself from telling you, then I know I'll start blabbing it to everyone else. It's supposed to be a _secret_."

"Okay, okay," Warren said, holding up his hand in defeat. "But, if you need any help, just let me know. I can give you some ideas."

"Thanks, Dad," Beca said with a smile. "I'll think about it."

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 4 **** _

"Beca, where are you?" Chloe called out as she walked up and down the aisles of the grocery store.

"Over here," Beca called back.

Chloe walked toward Beca's voice and found her staring at the milk cartons.

"Um, Becs," Chloe said as she stood next to Beca. "Whatcha doing?"

"Did you know that the dairy industry put pictures of missing kids on their milk cartons back in the '80s?"

"I did not know that," Chloe said, looking at the cartons. She picked one up and read it. "Wow, this kid went missing in 1989. He would be thirty-one now. And look." Chloe turned the carton toward Beca. "They have an age progression photo to show what he might look like now."

"I saw that," Beca said, picking up another carton and showing it to Chloe. "Laura Stephens. Doesn't this look like Jessica?"

Chloe looked at the age progression photo. "It does. But it also kind of looks like Amy, too. That's eerie."

"It says she was kidnapped in Australia at the age of eleven months and possibly brought to the United States. She would be about nineteen now," Beca said, looking closely at the photo. "Do you think it could be Jessica?"

"I don't know," Chloe said, taking the carton and placing it in the cart. "But we'll soon find out."

"What are you going to do?"

"Ask her, what else?"

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, if that is her, she probably doesn't even know she was kidnapped."

"Only one way to find out," Chloe said and started walking to the checkout.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 4 **** _

Chloe stared at the picture on the milk carton before sighing and placing it on the shelf in the refrigerator.

"You still going to ask Jessica about it?" Beca asked as she leaned against the counter with her arms crossed.

"Yes, I am," Chloe said. "It looks too much like her to be a coincidence."

"I think you'll be stirring up a lot of stuff that should stay buried," Beca said. "We should just leave it alone."

"What if it is Jessica?" Chloe asked, standing in front of Beca. "Don't you think she has a right to know?"

"I do," Beca said, sounding frustrated. "But, I also don't think it's your place to tell her."

"So, if you found a carton that had a picture of someone who looked like me, you wouldn't tell me?"

"No, yes," Beca snapped her mouth closed and let out a breath through her nose. "I don't know, okay. I'd like to think I would, but I'm not sure I actually would."

"What if you were on one of those cartons?" Chloe asked. "Wouldn't you want to know?"

"I guess," Beca said. "It would certainly explain a lot about my childhood."

"Maybe Jessica feels like something is missing," Chloe said. "This could help her answer some questions."

"Fine," Beca said. "You should tell her."

"We'll tell her," Chloe said. "She trusts and respects you. And we'll abide by whatever she decides to do about it."

"Agreed," Beca said, causing Chloe to pull her into a hug.

"I'm telling you that's Fat Amy," Emily's voice could be heard from the living room.

Beca and Chloe separated and went to see what was going on.

"What's happening here?" Beca asked as she and Chloe looked around the room.

"Ask them," Ashley said, pointing towards Beca and Chloe. "See what they think."

"See what we think about what?" Chloe asked.

"Go ahead, Emily," Stacie prodded. "Show them."

"Fine," Emily said and walked over to Beca and Chloe. "Does this look like Amy to you guys?"

Beca and Chloe looked at the picture on a milk carton that Emily was holding up to them. Chloe's brows furrowed, and she looked at Beca. Beca's eyes were wide as she looked back at Chloe.

"Um, wait here," Beca said and ran off into the kitchen. She came back holding another milk carton. "May I see your carton again, Emily?"

Emily handed the carton to Beca, and she held the two cartons side-by-side.

"Oh, my God," Beca whispered. "They're twins. Both kidnapped from Australia at the age of eleven months. Their birthdays are the same. And the age-progression photos look just like Jessica and Amy."

"You're right," Chloe said, leaning into Beca to look at the cartons side-by-side. "Everything matches up. They might be Jessica and Amy."

"If they are twins and both were kidnapped," Stacie said. "Why wouldn't they put them both on one carton?"

"I don't know," Chloe said. "I think we need to talk to Jessica and Amy about this."

"Can't we just talk to Jessica?" Beca said with a whine. "You know Amy will be a jerk about it. I don't feel like listening to her go on and on about how she's the better twin. Or how she'll teach Jessica how to wrestle crocs and dingos. Jessica is the cooler head and will be more pragmatic about it."

"I know you're right," Chloe said. "But, I believe they both need to know. If it's really them on those cartons, they're sisters. Twins, Beca. Twins!"

"This is so exciting," Emily exclaimed. "I mean, what are the odds that seventeen years after being kidnapped, they end up at the same school in the same town? And that one of us would find their pictures on a milk carton."

"It is kind of exciting," Stacie said. "And I think we should tell them. I know I would want to know if I had a twin sister out there."

"I'll text them and ask them to come home," Ashley said as she pulled out her phone.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 4 **** _

"So, what's the emergency," Amy called out as she entered the house. "I was really enjoying my time with Bum-, uh, my smoothie."

"Come in and sit down, Amy," Chloe called from her seat next to Beca. "We need to talk to you and Jessica."

Amy took a seat next to Jessica and looked around the room. She felt a bit uncomfortable when she noticed that all the girls were staring at her and Jessica. It was if they were examining them or something.

"What?" Amy finally asked.

"Yeah, guys," Jessica said. "What's going on? And why are you all staring at us like that?"

Beca stood and placed both milk cartons in front of Jessica and Amy, ensuring that the photos were facing them. She went and sat down next to Chloe.

Jessica and Amy looked at the cartons and then back at Beca. They turned and gave each other a look before returning their gaze to the milk cartons.

"Is that you?" Jessica asked Amy, pointing at one of the photos.

"Is that you?" Amy countered, pointing at the other photo.

They both reached to pick up the carton that had what they thought was their photo.

"This is what we wanted to talk about," Chloe said. "We think these missing children are you two."

"It says they're twins," Jessica said.

Jessica turned to look at Amy; Amy just looked back at her.

"I don't see it," Amy said.

"But that age-progression picture looks like you," Beca said. "Do you have any baby pictures? We can compare them to the baby photos on the carton."

"I do," Jessica said.

"I don't have any here," Amy said. "I'd have to ask my dad. But if I do, he's going to want to know why. I can't ask him if he or my mom kidnapped me. That's just...I don't know, but I can't do it."

"You may have to," Jessica said. "That photo on the carton looks just like the one I have of me."

"I'm not your sister," Amy yelled as she stood up. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to any more of this. Twins are supposed to feel their twin. Or feel like something's missing from their life. I don't feel that. I'm not whoever that is in the picture."

"Amy, calm down," Chloe said. "Please sit back down so we can figure out what to do about this."

Amy looked around the room. Her usual boisterous manner was subdued, and she quietly sat back down. Jessica pulled out her phone and pulled up a photo.

"It's me, Amy," Jessica said with a tear in her eye. "I'm wearing the exact same outfit. And the birth date matches mine; I mean matches ours. I need to call my mom and dad."

"Do you want to go to our room to make the call?" Ashley asked. "I'll go with you if you want."

"Yes, please," Jessica said.

"You two go on," Chloe said with a smile. "Come back down after you finish talking with them."

Jessica nodded, and she and Ashley got up and left the room.

"I'm not calling my dad," Amy said petulantly. She sat back on the sofa and crossed her arms.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 4 **** _

It was almost an hour later when Jessica and Ashley came back downstairs. Jessica was teary-eyed, and Ashley had her arm around her shoulders as she led her to the living room.

"I'll get the rest of the girls," Beca said as she stood.

Beca left the room and knocked on Stacie and Emily's door. She let them know Jessica was back downstairs, and the two leggy brunettes made their way down.

Beca sighed as she entered the attic room she shared with Amy. She was confused when she saw Amy sitting on her bed, wiping at the tears that ran down her face.

"Hey, Ames," Beca said, causing the girl to look up at her. "Are you okay?"

Beca stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do with a crying Amy.

"I called my dad."

"Oh," Beca said. "Do you want me to get Chloe? She's so much better at this emotional stuff than I am."

"No, that's okay," Amy said. "What did you come up here for anyway?"

"Um, Jessica came back downstairs," Beca said. "We're gathering up all the girls."

"Can you give me a minute?" Amy asked. "I just want to wash my face before I come down."

"Um, sure," Beca said. "I'll let the girls know."

"Thanks, Beca," Amy said.

"No problem," Beca said and left Amy alone.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 4 **** _

Meanwhile, Ashley leads Jessica to the loveseat and sits with her. The other girls sit quietly, waiting for the other girls.

Stacie and Emily come in and sit, joining in the uncomfortable silence.

"Um, Beca should be down in a minute," Stacie said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks, Stacie," Chloe said.

Just then, Beca came bounding into the room. "Amy will be down in a minute."

"Sit here, Beca," Chloe said and patted the seat next to her.

Beca went and sat next to Chloe. Beca leaned in and whispered, "I found Amy crying when I went to our room. She said she called her dad."

Chloe whipped her head around to look at Beca. Beca moved back slightly, but they were still very close.

"Did she say anything else?" Chloe finally asked.

Beca shook her head but couldn't keep herself from looking at Chloe's lips.

"Can we maybe-"

"I called my dad," Amy said as soon as she was in the room. "He said I wasn't adopted. So, that can't be me. Sorry, Jessica."

"It's okay," Jessica said. "My mom told me I was adopted. It was through a private agency. She's going to talk to my dad when he gets home, and they are going to call the agency to find out more."

"We're sorry, Jess," Chloe said warmly.

"My mom said they were going to tell me," Jessica said. "But, they couldn't decide when was a good time."

"Now that you know," Emily said. "Are you going to try and find your real parents?"

"They are my real parents," Jessica said, glaring at Emily. "They raised me, and I never once felt like I was a burden or unwanted. I love them, and they love me."

"I'm sorry," Emily said. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just wondering if you were interested in finding your birth parents. I mean, they had you for eleven months, and you were taken away from them. I'd want to know what happened to you."

"She's right, Jess," Ashley said. "They may have given you up for dead or something. It might be nice if they found out you were alive and doing well."

"Jessica," Chloe said, causing the girl to look at her. "You can look for your birth family and not have to tell your parents. You could just call the number on the milk carton. They may be able to get you in touch with your birth family. If you were kidnapped and sold, the police will be involved, and they will want to talk to your parents. Think about it. We'll support whatever decision you make. Okay?"

Jessica swallowed and nodded her head. "Thank you. I'm going to go lay down. It's been a rather emotional afternoon."

"Wait," Ashley said. "Don't you want to know about Amy's call to her dad?"

"Yeah, I do," Jessica said, looking over at Amy. "What did your dad say?"

Amy looked around at the girls staring at her. Normally, she wouldn't mind being the center of attention. But this was very off-putting, and she wasn't sure what to think about it.

"He, um, said that it couldn't be me on that milk carton," Amy said. "He then told me he met my mum when I was not yet a year old. They fell in love, and he adopted me when they got married. The didn't tell me only because my mum said my real dad was a bad man and she didn't want me to be around him."

"Does he know your birth father's name?" Stacie asked.

"No," Amy replied. "And even if he did, I don't care. I don't want any parts of my sperm donor. My mum and dad loved me and never made me feel like I didn't belong to them."

"Amy," Chloe said and sat forward. "If you were almost a year old when your dad and mom met, you could still be that little girl on the milk carton."

"I'm not," Amy said adamantly. "My dad said so."

"What about your mom?" Emily asked.

"Her mom passed away when she was a little girl," Stacie murmured to Emily.

"Oh, my gosh," Emily said, looking at Amy. "I'm sorry, Amy, I didn't know. I'm sorry for your loss."

Amy waved her hand as if to dismiss the faux pas. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Beca broke the silence.

"Ames," Beca said, getting Amy to look at her. "I'm not saying you and Jessica _**are**_ sisters, but don't you think there's enough here to suggest that you might be? Don't you want to know?"

"I, um, I'm," Amy stuttered. "My mum's the only one who really knows. She's an only child and had no other family that she talked about. I feel like I'd be betraying her if I started questioning things."

"We understand that, Amy," Chloe said. "But I think that she would forgive you for checking into it. Maybe she planned to tell you herself one day. Maybe it is as simple as your dad said. But, those questions will haunt you if you don't at least try to find out the truth. And, hey, you could get a sister out of it. That's got to be worth checking into."

"Yeah, Amy," Jessica said with a wry smile. "I've always wanted a sister. It would be kind of cool if it turns out you and I are related."

"What if we both took a DNA test?" Amy asked Jessica. "I can decide to check into things further if the test shows we are related."

"I'm willing to do that," Jessica said. "We'll have to find a place that can do the test."

"I found a place," Lily said, startling the girls.

"When did she get here?" Beca whispered to Chloe.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "What did you find, Lily?"

"There is a kit you can buy," Lily said. "You mail it in, and it will send you the results in about two weeks."

"Where do we get the kit?" Amy asked.

"You have to order them," Lily responded. "You should receive it in about five business days."

"Let's order them," Jessica said excitedly.

"I already did," Lily said. "As I said, you should receive them in about five business days."

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 4 **** _

The DNA kits came about five days later. Stacie took the swabs of Jessica and Amy's cheeks and put the samples in the packet that was provided. The girls mailed them off, and now they waited.

"It's been two weeks," Amy said, pacing back and forth watching for the mailman. "Why haven't they come yet?"

"Take it easy, Amy," CR said. "You're making everyone nervous."

"I can't help it," Amy said. "I've always wanted a sister, and now I have the chance of actually having one."

"Amy, you may not realize it," Chloe said. "But you have ten sisters already. We are family, and we always will be."

"Yeah, Amy," Beca said. "What she said."

"I know," Amy said. "And I love you all. But, I wanted a sister so I could have a best friend that knows everything about me."

"Um, according to you, I'm your best friend," Beca said.

"You are," Amy said. "But I don't feel like I can tell you everything because you're also the Bellas Co-Captain, and there are some things I can't tell a Bellas Co-Captain."

"Got it," Beca said.

There was a knock on the door, and everyone turned to look. Amy shoved past Stacie and ran to the door. She opened it to find the mail carrier standing there.

"Here's the package you've been waiting for," the mail carrier said as she handed over the package to Amy. "I know you were anxious, so I thought I'd bring it to the door."

"Thanks," Amy said and closed the door in the mail carrier's face.

"Amy!" Chloe squealed. "That was rude!"

"What?" Amy asked as she tore the end off the envelope. She pulled out the papers that were inside and started reading. "Oh, this one is yours, Jessica."

Jessica took the letter Amy was holding out to her. She started reading.

"We're not related, Amy," Jessica said. "But, it looks like I'm a match to the girl on the milk carton. They gave me a number to call."

"I'm not a match to you or the milk carton kids," Amy said.

"Wow, so I have a twin sister out there somewhere," Jessica said as she sat in the nearest chair.

Ashley hurried to her side and sat on the arm and gathered Jessica to her. "It's okay, Jess," Ashley said. "I'll help you through this. Maybe you should call the number. They might have information on the whereabouts of your birth parents and your, um, sister."

"I've said it before," Chloe said. "And it bears repeating. We are all here for you. You're part of our family, and we love you."

"Thanks, everyone," Jessica said. "I think I'm going up to my room. I want to call my folks before I do anything else."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ashley asked. Jessica nodded, and they both left the room.

"How are you feeling about things, Amy?" Emily asked.

"I'm disappointed," Amy responded. "I was thinking it might be kind of cool to have Jessica as a sister. But, I'm also feeling okay, because I have all of you as my sisters. And that's aca-awesome."

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 4 **** _

Jessica was sitting on the porch steps, staring up into the night sky. Ashley quietly made her way over to her and sat down.

"Penny for your thoughts," Ashley said.

Jessica gave a little laugh. "You know that song about there being somewhere out there? I was just sitting here thinking about the twin I have out there. At least I hope she's out there. And I imagine her looking up into the sky and seeing the same stars and moon that I'm looking at. I want to find her, Ash."

"I know," Ashley said, taking Jessica's hand in hers. "And I'll be with you every step of the way. That detective you talked to said your birth parents are still in Australia. If you were brought to the States, she may have been as well. We can find her.

"I guess," Jessica said. "My parents are coming here when my birth parents make their final arrangements. They want to apologize for raising me when they should have been the ones to watch me grow up."

"Your parents are the best," Ashley said. "If you weren't already eighteen, I think they might actually give you back."

Jessica chuckled. "It's a good thing I'm of age then. I'd love to get to know my birth parents, but I'm going to let them know I don't think of them as my mom and dad."

Ashley pulled Jessica into a side hug and sat next to her, quietly staring at the stars with her.

Meanwhile, about two hundred miles away, another girl was outside staring up at the sky, cursing her bad luck.

"Why the fuck did you do this to me?" the girl yelled up to the heavens. She guzzled down the last of the beer she had been holding and went for another.

"Come on, Laura," a guy said. "Slow down."

"You don't get it," Laura said. "I have a twin sister I didn't even know about. I also have parents; birth parents that I was kidnapped from when I was barely a year old. A detective said my sister called to let them know she took a DNA test, and it got a hit on the missing kids' registry. I took the DNA test over a year ago. This is the first time I feel like I belong somewhere because I have a sister."

"That's great news," the guy said. "Are you going to contact her?"

"Nope," Laura said. "I'm going to surprise her by going to see her. She's at Barden University, about four hours from here. I should be able to recognize her because she looks like me. Who knows? Maybe I'll get rid of her and take over her life. Can't be any worse than the shitty one I'm already living."

"Won't that be a little weird," the guy asked. "I mean, if she looks like you, wouldn't it be like killing yourself?"

"That's Plan B if this one doesn't work out," Laura said and walked away from the guy. "Look out Jessica Smith, here I come."


	6. Halloween Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie's cousin Marnie is a witch and invites the Bellas to celebrate Halloween with her in Halloween Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, I know. I'm a day late, which means that the next two stories will be a day late as well. I will not apologize because a good friend surprised me with a visit, and we spent the past 24 hours catching up. I'm surprised I was able to finish this and get it posted today. I'm tired and will be greeting my pillow shortly. Have a wonderful evening, my friends.

Marnie Piper, Stacie Conrad's cousin, was visiting Barden, and she and Stacie were having lunch together.

"I'm serious, Stacie," Marnie said.

"So, you're a witch?" Stacie asked. "Is anyone else in the family a witch?"

"Yeah," Marnie said. "Grandmother, Mom, and me. But I think if my mom is, then your mom probably is one, too."

"Would that mean I'm a witch?"

"Possibly."

"How do I find out?"

"Come with me to Halloween Town on Halloween night," Marnie said. "Grandmother will be there, and we can ask her."

"I don't know, Marnie," Stacie said. "I promised some of the Bellas we'd go out on Halloween."

"Bring them with you," Marnie said. "Tell them it's a special haunted house type thing. They can wear costumes and everything."

"Is everyone else going to be wearing a costume?"

"No, silly," Marnie said with a laugh. "Everyone else will be themselves. They don't need costumes."

"This just sounds too weird," Stacie said.

"It'll be fun," Marnie said. "You'll see."

"Alright," Stacie said. "I'll talk to the girls and let you know."

"Can I meet them?" Marnie asked. "And hear you guys sing?"

"I have rehearsal in an hour," Stacie said. "You can come with me and do both."

"Awesome," Marnie said.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 5 **** _

"Hey, Chloe," Stacie said as she and Marnie entered the Auditorium. "This is my cousin, Marnie. I told her she could stay and watch us rehearse."

"That's fine," Chloe said. "Nice to meet you, Marnie."

"Same," Marnie said.

Soon the other Bellas came straggling in, and Stacie introduced Marnie to everyone.

"And last but not least," Stacie said. "This is Beca Mitchell. She's co-Captain with Chloe."

"Hey," Beca said.

"Stacie's right," Marnie said. "You are hot. But, she said that about all you girls."

"Um, thanks," Beca said and hurried away to stand by Chloe.

"Okay, girls," Chloe said. "Let's get our cardio on. Ten laps with the steps, and then we'll get to the choreography."

Marnie sat in one of the seats and watched as the girls chatted and ran the steps. Once they were done, they sat in the front row facing the stage. Stacie and CR took the stage, and Chloe started the music.

"Here's what we have so far," Stacie said as she and CR started the choreography.

"This is so cool," Marnie said from the second row.

Emily looked back at her with a big smile.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Emily told her. "Stacie and CR are the best when it comes to choreographing our sets."

"Yeah," Jessica chimed in. "Beca puts together a killer set, and Stacie and CR can put the moves together better than anyone. Once we have all that, we are unstoppable. We will definitely win Nationals again this year."

"You sound confident," Marnie said.

"We are," Emily said.

They all returned their attention to the stage. After a few run-throughs, Chloe called everyone to the stage to start learning the choreography.

"Beca," Marnie said, grabbing the tiny brunette's attention.

"Yeah?"

"You did the music for this?"

"Chloe and I both work on the setlist," Beca said. "It's part of the job of co-Captain."

"It's really good," Marnie said. "Do you have some mixes you can share? I'd love to listen to more of your stuff."

"Um, sure," Beca said. "I'll put something together and give it to Stacie."

"Thanks," Marnie said.

"Sure," Beca responded.

Beca joined the girls on stage, and Stacie started breaking down the parts for everyone. Two hours later, they knew the steps and had a good run-through before Chloe finally called it quits.

"Okay, girls," Chloe said. "We're looking good. I want you all to look over the singing parts tonight, and we'll work on solos tomorrow. We should be able to do the entire act by the end of the week."

"Chloe, before everyone leaves, can I talk to them?" Stacie asked.

"Sure, Stacie," Chloe said with a smile. "Why don't we all grab a seat and we're all yours."

The girls moved to the seats in the front row and sat. Beca sat next to Chloe.

"What's this all about?" Beca asked.

"I don't know," Chloe said.

"Thank you, everyone," Stacie said. "Marnie and I want to invite you to go with us to Halloween Town on Halloween."

"What's Halloween Town?" Amy asked.

"It's like a haunted house," Marnie responded. "Only real."

"What do you mean by real?" Ashley asked.

"Um, well," Marnie stammered. "I mean that when you see the townspeople, they aren't wearing costumes, that's who and what they really are."

"What?" Beca asked. "So, you're saying that if we see a Frankenstein costume, it's really Frankenstein?"

"Something like that," Marnie said. "Look Halloween Town is the one place where fictional characters are real. And Halloween is the only time they get to connect with mortals and not be shunned."

"That's so sad," Emily said. "They should be able to live wherever they want and be themselves."

"I agree," Marnie said with a smile. "I learned about Halloween Town when I turned thirteen. That's when I found out that I am a descendant of witches."

"Really?" Lily asked. "Does that mean Stacie's a witch, too?"

"I think so," Marnie said. "But I'm not sure. I mean, our grandmother is a witch, and my mom is a witch. Stacie's mom and my mom are sisters, so the probability is quite high."

"Show us some magic, Stacie," CR said. "Make Amy disappear."

The girls started laughing, and Amy let out a "Hey!"

"I can't do that," Stacie said. "At least I don't think I can."

"Witch magic is not like the sideshow magicians you see," Marnie said. "We're more about potions and spells."

"That's not how it is on _Charmed_," Amy mumbled.

"It is like it is on _Charmed_," Marnie said. "Only the really powerful witches can do what the _Charmed Ones_ do. My grandmother is like one of the _Charmed Ones_. She can do some wicked crazy magic."

"Sounds cool," Beca said. "I'll go."

"Me, too," Chloe piped up.

"Big surprise there," CR mumbled and snickered.

"What was that CR?" Chloe asked.

"I said, I'd love to go," CR responded quickly.

The rest of the girls agreed to the go as well.

"Great," Marnie said, smiling. "You can wear a costume and meet at my house on Halloween night by seven-thirty. The magic bus for Halloween Town leaves at exactly eight. If we miss it, there isn't another that night."

"This is going to be so much fun," Emily said excitedly.

"Okay, girls," Chloe said. "Go do whatever it is you were planning to do. I want to clean up and get out of here."

The girls all shuffle out, and Stacie and Marnie are left with Beca and Chloe.

"Hey, Stacie," Beca said. "Chloe and I are going to the diner off-campus for dinner. Would you and Marnie like to join us?"

"Marnie? Would you like to go get dinner with BeChloe."

"BeChloe?" Marnie said. "Oh, wait. That would be their ship name." Marnie smiled and said, " I'd love to go to dinner with you and _BeChloe_."

"Not funny, Stacie," Beca deadpanned.

"Ignore them, Marnie," Chloe said. "I'm glad you're coming with us. We can get to know you better."

"Let's go," Beca said and started for the door. "I'll drive."

The girls followed Beca out to the parking lot. Beca unlocked the car and held the door for Chloe to get in. Chloe kissed her on the cheek and said, "Thanks."

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 5 **** _

Two weeks later, it was Halloween. During those weeks, the Bellas constantly talked about going to Halloween Town and what costumes they were going to where.

"Stacie, how many times do we have to say no to you dressing as a sexy anything?" Beca asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"But I do sexy so well," Stacie whined.

"We know you do," Beca said. "But this is not the time. Remember what Marnie said? We have to try and dress in costumes that would be believable, so we fit in."

"Fine," Stacie finally conceded.

The girls were ready and heading for the Bellas bus.

"Nice outfit, Stacie," Chloe said with a smile.

"If you say so," Stacie said. "I still think I'd look better as a sexy nurse, or sexy kitten."

"Stacie!" Beca called out. "We talked about this, and I'm tired of hearing about it. Either be satisfied with your Vampira costume or stay here!"

"Whoa, Becs," Chloe said. "No need to be harsh."

"Harsh?" Beca said, turning to face Chloe. "You think this is harsh? She's been at me every fucking second of every fucking day about wearing some fucking sexy costume. And I'm done with it. So done, I'm not going."

Beca turned and stalked off.

"Beca, stop!" Chloe cried out, running after her co-Captain.

"I'm sorry, Beca," Stacie yelled after the smaller brunette. "I promise I won't say anything about my costume again."

Chloe grabbed Beca's arm as she reached. "Come on, Becs," Chloe whined. "You have to go. The only reason I said I would is that you said you wanted to go."

Beca sighed and looked at Chloe. She smiled when she saw the pout Chloe was wearing. She shook her head and let out a quiet laugh.

"Fine, Beale," Beca said. "But I swear if Stacie says one more thing about a sexy costume, I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Deal," Chloe said with a big smile. "Now, come on. We can't be late."

The two co-Captains made it back to the bus and got on.

"I'm sorry, Beca," Stacie said as soon as Beca was on the bus.

"It's okay," Beca said.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 5 **** _

"Whoa!" Beca said as the Halloween Town bus stopped. "That was fucked up."

"It wasn't that bad," Chloe said, trying to steady herself as she got off the bus. "A little wild, but not too bad."

"Wow!" several of the Bellas said as they looked around.

"It looks like any other town," Jessica said, her eyes wide as she looked all around.

"Yeah," Ashley said. "Any other town that is Halloween crazed."

"Hello, ladies," a dashing medieval knight said as he stopped in front of the girls and bowed. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Um, no," Marnie quickly replied. "They're some of my friends from back in the mortal world."

"Leave them be, Galahad," a voice said with some authority.

"Grandmother!" Marnie cried and ran to hug the older woman.

Galahad, the knight, bowed and said, "I shall take my leave," before walking away.

"How come she's dressed like a normal person?" Fat Amy asked.

"She's like the mayor of the town," Marnie said. "She knew you were coming and wanted to appear normal so you wouldn't feel out of place."

"Based on what you're wearing," Grandmother said, "I needn't have bothered."

Grandmother snapped her fingers and was now wearing a long black dress, with a long black cape, and sporting a pointy black hat.

"Ah, that's better," Grandmother said.

"Awesome!" Lily said, eyes shining.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 5 **** _

"Well, well," a cute boy about Marnie's age said, approaching the girls. "If it isn't Marnie Piper. What brings you here?"

"Leave her be, Kal," Grandmother said. "I banished your father, and I could easily do the same to you."

"Oh, Mayor Piper," Kal said with some disdain. "You're days as Mayor are numbered. You need to realize that sooner or later. I have quite a few followers, and I will win the next election and become Mayor of Halloweentown."

"Go away, Kal," Marnie said, waving her hand at him as if to shoo him away.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "Go away."

The Bellas rallied around Marnie and Stacie, crossing their arms and glaring at Kal.

"Fine," Kal said. "I'll leave you for now. But, mark my words, I will be Mayor."

Grandmother and Marnie started laughing. "Such big talk for such a little man," Grandmother said, waving her hand at Kal.

"Holy shit!" Beca cried out. "He's like two inches tall."

"You won't get away with this," Kal screamed at Grandmother.

"Did he say something?" Jessica asked, looking down at the tiny man. "It sounded like an insect buzzing around instead of words."

"He said I won't get away with this," Grandmother said with a smile.

"Ooo, sounds so threatening," CR said, laughing. "Is that what a gnat would sound like if they could talk?"

"I don't know," Emily said. "But he's just as annoying as a gnat. Would it be murder if I swatted him?"

"We're not swatting anyone or anything while we're here," Beca said. She looked down to where Kal had been. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know," Chloe said, squinting down to see if she could see him.

"He probably ran away like the coward he is," Marnie said.

Just then, Kal appeared, fully grown and running away from them.

The girls laughed, and Marnie said, "Told you."

"Let's grab some lunch," Grandmother said. "The _Lily Pad_ is making Toad Stool Stew."

"Ugh," Beca said, grimacing. "I hope they have some real food."

"Aren't toadstools supposed to be poisonous?" Ashley asked.

"They just call it Toad Stool Stew," Marnie explained as they followed after Grandmother. "It's just mushroom soup."

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 5 **** _

"I'm surprised I liked the Toad Stool Stew," Beca said as she finished the last spoonful.

"So, what's next?" Chloe asked.

"I thought we go tour-"

"Mayor Piper! Mayor Piper!" a clown cried out as he ran into the restaurant.

"Calm down, Bozo," Grandmother said. "What's wrong?"

"Kal is at it again," Bozo said. "He's rounding up all his minions and is planning to take over the polling station."

"When will he learn?" Grandmother said with a sigh. "Excuse me, girls. I need to take care of this."

"Can we go with you?" Stacie asked. "I'd like to see you in action."

"Sure, girls," Grandmother said. "Come along."

Everyone jumped to their feet and followed Grandmother. She strode briskly to the polling place and found Kal directing his minions.

"You three block the door," Kal said, and the three minions ran off. "You two-. What?"

One of the minions was looking over Kal's shoulder, his eyes wide in fright. "Mayor Piper is right behind you," the minion whispered.

Kal stood straight and slowly turned around. "Ah, Mayor Piper," Kal said with a fake smile on his face. "So good to see you again so soon."

"Zip it, Kal," Grandmother said, and a zipper appeared across Kal's mouth.

"Mmff," Kal said, waving his arms.

"Why do you insist on being like this?" Grandmother asked. "I gave you leniency when I banished your father. I hoped that you would see the error of his ways and become an upstanding citizen here in Halloweentown."

"Hmph, mmff," Kal said.

"No," Grandmother said. "I will not unzip your lips. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I am willing to let the election go on as planned this afternoon. It will be a fair election and on one, and I mean no one, will interfere in the process. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mayor Piper," Kal's minions said. They hung their heads and started leaving.

Kal grabbed at them, but the minions shrugged him off.

"Mmff, hmph," Kal sputtered. "Mmff, don't go."

Kal's hands flew to his mouth as he felt around make sure the zipper was really gone. He let out a huge sigh and grimaced as he watched all his minions walk away from him.

"Fine," Kal said, looking at Mayor Piper. "I will await the results of the election."

"Good," Grandmother said. "Now, go away, you bother me."

Kal grit his teeth and nodded before walking away.

"You are such a badass," Beca said with awe. "I definitely want to be like you when I grow up."

"Hate to break it to you, shorty," Stacie said, laying an arm around Beca's shoulders. "But, I don't think you're going to grow anymore."

"Fuck you, Stacie," Beca mumbled and shrugged Stacie's arm off.

The rest of the Bellas bit their lips to keep from laughing and looked everywhere but at Beca.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 5 **** _

"Congratulations, Grandmother," Marnie said after the election results were announced.

Kal glared at Marnie and turned and stomped off.

"Yeah, Grandmother," Stacie said. "Congratulations!"

The Bellas verbalized their congratulations, as well.

"Marnie, what time do we need to catch the bus back to the mortal realm?" Chloe asked.

"We should head that way now," Marnie said. "The bus will be leaving shortly."

"Thank you for having us, Grandmother," Stacie said. "I hope to see you again soon."

"Oh, don't worry, my dear," Grandmother said. "You will."

"Thanks for everything, Mayor Piper," Chloe said as she hugged the woman. "It was quite an adventure."

Beca gasped and stepped back as a Troll walked over and touched her hair.

"Harry," Marnie said kindly. "Leave Beca's hair alone. You're scaring her."

"I'm not sc-scared," Beca said as she moved behind Chloe. "He, um, just surprised me is all."

Harry covered his face and shook his head. "Sorry," he growled.

"Um, no problem," Beca said, moving further behind Chloe.

"Don't worry," Marnie said. "He's harmless. He just likes the way hair feels on his fingers."

"I think he's cute," Chloe said, grabbing Harry's hand and squeezing it. This caused Harry to laugh and look away.

"Go home, Harry," Marnie said. "We have to leave."

"Bye," Harry said, waving as he lumbered away.

The girls waved and said, "Bye, Harry."

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 5 **** _

"Well, that was a Halloween for the record books," Beca said as she and the Bellas entered the Bellas house.

"Come on, Becs, admit it," Chloe said. "You had fun."

"I did," Beca said with a small smile. "But now all other Halloweens are going to pale in comparison."

"It was different," Emily said.

"Anyone want to watch _Halloween_?" CR asked.

"Sure," Ashley said.

"I'll make the popcorn," Jessica said.

"I'll help," Emily said. "Stacie, can you get the drinks?"

"On it," Stacie said as she followed Jessica and Emily into the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to bed," Beca said as she backed her way to the stairs.

"Nope, no way, not happening," Chloe said, grabbing Beca by the front of her shirt. "I need my cuddle buddy."

"I don't wanna," Beca pouted as she let Chloe drag her into the living room.

"Sit down, Beca," CR said. "You know you're going to give in as soon as Chloe pulls out that pout, so just give in now."

"Fine," Beca said. "But I'm going to change first. I want to be comfortable if I'm going to torture myself."

"That's a good idea," Chloe said. "We should all put on our pajamas and meet back down here."

The girls agree and hurry upstairs to change. Stacie came into the living room, carrying a tray with a bunch of drinks on it. She set it down on the table and looked around.

"They must have gone to change," Stacie muttered to herself.

Stacie bit her lip and thought for a moment. She closed her eyes and twirled her finger around and opened her eyes.

"Well, I'll be damned," Stacie said, looking down to see she was now in her pajamas. "I guess I am a witch."


	7. Strange Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca, Chloe, and Amy share a small apartment in New York. Strange things start happening with their neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N1: Before you ask, there won't be a Day 6 post from me. Sorry.

"Can you hear anything?" Chloe whispered.

"No," Amy said. "I think they're out."

"What are we listening to?" Beca asked, causing both her roommates to squeal and jump back.

"Dammit, Beca," Chloe yelled as she smacked the brunette. "You scared the shit out of us."

"Sorry," Beca said, rubbing her arm. "What are you guys doing anyway?"

"Weird sounds are coming from our neighbor's apartment," Amy said. "We were trying to figure out what it is."

"Whose idea was this?" Beca asked, pointing to the glass Amy was holding.

"What?" Amy asked. "I read somewhere that you could hear through the wall if you hold a glass up to it."

"This was Amy's idea?" Beca said, looking at Chloe. "And you went along with it. I expected better from you, Chlo."

"It sounded plausible," Chloe said with a shrug. "What are you doing home already?"

"It's six-thirty," Beca said.

"Oh, shit," Chloe exclaimed and grabbed her uniform before running into the bathroom to change. "I'm going to be late."

"Don't worry about it," Beca called out. "I'll spring for a cab for you."

"Do you want to listen?" Amy asked, holding the glass out to Beca.

"No," Beca said and pulled out her phone. "Want to order a pizza?"

"Get me the usual," Amy said as she went and laid on her bed.

Beca put in the pizza order and gave her credit card information. Chloe came out of the bathroom just as Beca was ending the call.

"I can't believe I lost track of time like this," Chloe said, tying her scarf around her neck.

"Come on," Beca said. "I'll walk you down and help you get a cab."

"Thanks, Becs," Chloe said and kissed her on the cheek before walking out the door.

Beca whistled for a cab, and one stopped at the curb. She handed Chloe some money and told her to take a cab home as well. Chloe kissed Beca's cheek again and got into the cab.

Beca stood smiling as she rubbed the spot on her cheek that Chloe kissed. She waited until the cab was out of sight before heading upstairs to their apartment.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 7 **** _

Later that night, Beca was awakened by a strange sound. She laid in the bed, trying to ignore it, but it was digging deep into her brain, and she couldn't get back to sleep. She sat up and looked around the semi-dark apartment.

Beca could see the lump that was Amy in Amy's bed. Chloe wasn't home yet from her job at the bar. The sound came again, and Beca looked at the wall that separated their apartment from their neighbors.

Beca listened for a moment with a furrowed brow. "What the Hell is that?" Beca muttered.

She looked over at Amy's bed again, and Amy hadn't moved. She chewed on her lip before getting out of bed and walking the three steps into the kitchen. She found a glass and walked over to the wall.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Beca mumbled.

Beca put the glass to the wall and placed her ear against the glass. She heard the noise again and pulled back.

"What the Hell?"

Beca put the glass against the wall again and listened. There was nothing. No sounds of any kind; it was quiet. Too quiet.

Beca jumped and dropped the glass when something touched her arm.

"Holy fuck!" Beca screamed.

"Sorry, sorry," Amy said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Beca had a hand over her heart, and her breathing was rapid. "Why are you sneaking around?"

"I woke up and saw someone standing over here," Amy said. "I didn't know it was you until I was next to you. I thought you might have heard me."

"There was a strange noise coming from next door," Beca said. "I was trying to see if I could hear it again so I could figure out what it was."

Beca and Amy both jumped when the front door was opened. They both let out a squeal.

"Beca? Amy?" they heard Chloe's voice semi-whisper in the dark.

Beca reached and turned her bedside light on.

"What are you two doing?" Chloe asked as soon as she saw them standing together by the wall.

"Listening," Amy said.

"Did that noise start up again?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"I heard something," Beca said, jumping onto the pullout bed. She walked to the end and hopped off. She grabbed the broom and told Amy to move so she could sweep up the broken glass.

"How did the glass break?" Chloe asked, taking the broom and dustpan from Beca.

"Amy scared me while I was trying to hear into the other apartment," Beca said.

Chloe swept up the glass and used the dustpan to get it off the floor. She went to the kitchen and dumped the broken glass into the trash.

"Make sure you put on your slippers when you get up," Chloe said. "There might be some small pieces still on the floor."

"Okay," Beca asked. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's four," Chloe said.

"You're home late," Beca said. "You didn't walk home, did you? I'm sure I gave you enough for the cab to and from work."

"I did take a cab," Chloe said. "I'm late because the manager wanted to have an employee meeting before she would let us leave." Chloe yawned and stretched. "Are you two done spying because I would love nothing but to go to bed."

"Yeah, we're done," Beca said. She pushed Amy toward her bed. "Go change, and I'll make you a cup of green tea."

"Thanks, Becs," Chloe said, covering another yawn. "You're the best."

Beca went to make the tea, and Chloe went to change into her pajamas. Amy just went to sleep.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 7 **** _

A few days later, Chloe was sitting on the sofa, watching a movie on her laptop, and Amy was on her bed, scrolling through her phone.

"Phew!" Chloe said, waving her hand in front of her nose. "What is that smell?"

"Oh, sorry," Amy said with a sheepish grin.

"No, Amy," Chloe said, holding her nose. "I've known you for over seven years and have become familiar with all your...smells. This is not one of yours."

"Oh, crikey," Amy said. "I smell it, and it's rank."

"Open the window," Chloe ordered.

Amy turned and opened the window behind her bed. She moved so her head was sticking out the window.

Chloe closed her laptop and set it aside. She went to open the other window to help air the place out. She stood by the window, hoping the smell would go away.

"I'm going to check the hallway," Chloe said and went to the door. "Maybe I can figure out where the smell is coming from."

"You do that," Amy said. "I'll wait here."

Chloe opened the door, and the smell was even stronger. "Oh, my God," Chloe said and pulled her shirt up over her mouth and nose.

"What is that smell?" the neighbor across the hall asked.

"We can smell it, too," another neighbor said. "It's permeated our apartment."

"I think it's coming from there," another neighbor said, pointing to the apartment next door to Chloe's.

"I think you're right," Chloe said as they all stared at the apartment door. "Um, I'm Chloe. I live here with my two best friends, Amy and Beca."

"We're the Cunninghams," the neighbor across the hall stated. "I'm Howard, and this is my wife, Marion."

"I'm Meredith, and this is my boyfriend, Derek," the neighbors next to them said.

"I'm Rhoda Morgenstern," the last neighbor said. "Nice to meet all of you."

"Likewise," Chloe said. "I guess we should check on our neighbor to see if everything is okay."

"Maybe we should get the building manager," Rhoda said. "I don't trust anyone, and I don't want to be knocking on a stranger's door to complain about the smell. They could be one of those that shoot first and ask questions later kind of people."

"She may be right," Marion said. "Howard, why don't you go down and get the manager?"

"What?" Howard asked, and seeing the look on his wife's face added, "Sure, honey. I'll be right back."

The neighbors all stood around while waiting for Howard to return with the manager.

"Are you guys having a party out here or what?" Amy asked from behind Chloe.

"Mr. Cunningham went to get the manager," Chloe told Amy, moving aside to let Amy stand next to her. "We're just waiting to see if everything is okay next door."

"Mr. Cunningham?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said. "Our neighbor from across the hall. That's his wife, Marion. And, over there," Chloe pointed to the next set of neighbors, "Are Derek and Meredith. And next door on this side is Rhoda."

"Hi, everyone," Amy said with a wave. "I'm Amy, formerly known as Fat Amy."

Before anyone could say anything more, they heard Howard and Mr. Schneider coming up the stairs.

"We think it's coming from this apartment," Howard said, indicating the apartment next to Chloe and Amy's place.

Howard continued walking and stopped to stand next to his wife. Schneider banged on the door, calling out, "Mr. Smith? It's Mr. Schneider, the manager. Is everything okay in there?"

Schneider waited a moment before knocking again. "Mr. Smith? If you don't open the door, I'll be forced to come in so I can check to make sure everything is safe in there."

The door suddenly opened. "Mr. Schneider, what can I do for you?"

"Whoa!" Schneider said and stepped back, holding his nose. "What is that smell? It's permeating this entire floor and has started to make its way downstairs."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," Mr. Smith said. "I had something in the oven and forgot about it. I took it out, but it was too hot to do anything with."

"Well, you need to get rid of it immediately," Mr. Schneider told Mr. Smith. "Bag it up and take it out to the dumpster. No one wants to be smelling, whatever that is."

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Who are you?" Mr. Smith asked.

"I'm Amy. Chloe and I are your immediate neighbors," Amy said.

"Can you have this conversation later?" Mr. Schneider interrupted. "I need you to remove that foul-smelling whatever it is immediately. Let's go."

Mr. Smith sighed and went into his apartment and slammed the door. Schneider stood there a bit stunned.

"Is he removing it?" Schneider asked.

Everyone still in the hallway shrugged.

"I suggest everyone open their windows to help air the place out," Chloe said.

The neighbors agreed and left Schneider standing in the hallway. Chloe peeked out their door to see if Mr. Smith had come out. She saw the backs of Schneider and Mr. Smith walking toward the stairs. Mr. Smith had a bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Looks like Mr. Smith took whatever it was away," Chloe said, closing the door.

Amy nodded her head, but otherwise ignored Chloe. She was back on her phone, scrolling through her social media.

Chloe ran a hand through her hair and went back to the sofa and picked up her laptop. She had a rare night off, and she wanted to enjoy some quiet time.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 7 **** _

About half an hour later, Beca came into the apartment with her nose scrunched up.

"What the Hell is that smell?" she asked.

Amy laughed. "You rhymed."

"Yeah, I guess I did," Beca said. "So?"

"So, what?" Amy asked.

"Why does it stink so bad?"

"Our neighbor was cooking something and forgot about it," Chloe said. "Although I have no idea what would smell that bad if it was overcooked."

"Don't you think it's weird that we've heard strange sounds from that apartment?" Amy asked. "And, now, strange smells."

CREEEEAAAAAAKKKKKKKK! BANG! BANG!

The three roommates screamed. Chloe jumped up and grabbed onto Beca.

"Wh-what the Hell was th-that?"

"I don't know. But it came from next door," Beca said.

"Should we check it out?" Amy asked from behind Beca and Chloe, causing them both to squeal and jump.

"Dammit, Amy," Beca said, holding a hand to her chest.

"Maybe we should check on Mr. Smith," Chloe said.

"Who?" Beca asked.

"Our neighbor," Chloe responded.

"We should," Amy said, grabbing each girl by the arm and dragging them with her to the door.

Amy doesn't stop until the three are standing in front of Mr. Smith's door.

"Go ahead, Chloe," Beca said. "Knock."

"You knock, Becs," Chloe said, stepping back.

"Amy?"

"No way."

"Fine," Beca huffs and knocks on the door. "Mr. Smith? Are you okay in there?"

No answer. Beca knocks again, and the door opens a few inches. Beca looks at Chloe with raised eyebrows. When she turns to look at Amy, Amy is no longer standing there.

"She ran back into the apartment," Chloe said.

"Oh," Beca said. "Do you think we should go in?"

"Call his name again," Chloe suggested.

"Mr. Smith?" Beca called out as she pushed the door open further. "It's your next-door neighbors, Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchel. Your door is open, and we're coming in."

"Wait," Chloe said, reaching past Beca to feel for the light switch. She flipped it up and heard a click, but no lights came on.

Beca reached in and tried, flipping the switch off and on a couple of times. "Do we have a flashlight?"

"I have one on my phone," Chloe said and switched on her phone's light.

Chloe was afraid and handed her phone to Beca. She got behind Beca and grabbed the back of her shirt. Beca shook her head and moved the light into the apartment so they could see.

Beca got about three feet inside and stopped. She moved the flashlight around and saw nothing. Nothing as in no furniture, no TV, no shelves. Nothing.

"What the Hell is going on around here?' Beca asked.

"Where's all the furniture?" Chloe asked. "Amy and I have been home all afternoon. We would have heard if he moved out. Plus, it's only been about an hour since Schneider told him to get rid of whatever was stinking up the place."

"It doesn't stink anymore," Beca said. "It smells clean; really clean."

"Becs, this doesn't make any sense," Chloe said. "Someone was living here an hour ago. Now, everything is gone, and the place has been sanitized or something."

"Let's get out of here," Beca said.

Beca and Chloe left the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Cunningham," Chloe said, seeing their neighbor in the hall.

"Oh, are you moving in?" Mrs. Cunningham asked.

"I'm sorry?" Chloe asked, confused.

"That apartment has been vacant for a while," Mrs. Cunningham said. "I'm glad Mr. Schneider found someone to rent it."

"No, Mrs. Cunningham," Chloe said. "We live next door." Chloe pointed to the door to their apartment. "We've been here for two years."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear," Mrs. Cunningham said. "Did we meet? I'm afraid I don't remember your names."

"I'm Chloe," Chloe said. "And this is my best friend and roommate, Beca."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cunningham," Beca said.

"Oh, please call me Marion," Mrs. Cunningham said.

"Are you guys okay?" Amy asked through a small opening in the door.

"We're fine," Chloe said and turned back to their neighbor. "It was nice talking to you, Marion. Come on, Beca. We should get back to our apartment."

"Have a good night, Mrs. C," Beca said and followed Chloe into their apartment.

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 7 **** _

"Marion acted as if we've never met before," Chloe said. "I mean, it was just today, but still."

"So, tell me everything that happened this afternoon," Beca said, sitting next to Chloe on the sofa.

Chloe and Amy told Beca about the foul smell and seeing all the neighbors in the hall.

"So, our neighbors all have names that are from some TV show?" Beca asked. "Don't you find that odd?"

"Look at you," Chloe said with a smug smile. "Knowing the names of characters on TV."

"I don't like movies," Beca said. "I do watch TV."

"So, who is Rhoda named after?" Amy asked.

"She was best friends with Mary Richards," Chloe said. "Played by Mary Tyler Moore on the show named after her."

"Hmm, never heard of it," Amy said.

"I'm more curious to know how Beca knew who Howard and Marion Cunningham are," Chloe said, looking at Beca.

"_Happy Days_?" Beca said. "That show is iconic. It was fun to watch. Can we get back to our strange neighbors and what we're going to do about them."

"What can we do?" Chloe asked. "We can't force them to remember what happened today."

"There is something really strange going on around here," Beca said. "I don't know about you, but I'm not comfortable just sitting around waiting for something bad to happen to us."

"You think something bad is going to happen?" Amy asked, looking around with wide eyes.

"It might," Beca said. "I don't know. We should talk to Schneider. You said he walked out with the guy, Mr. Smith, was it?"

Chloe nodded, and Beca stood. "Maybe Schneider can shed some light on our neighbor/not neighbor."

"Okay," Chloe said and stood. "Amy, you coming with us?"

"I, uh, think I'll just wait here," Amy said.

"Okay, suit yourself," Beca said. "Good luck with staying here by yourself."

"Uh, on second thought, I'll go with you," Amy said, jumping up and grabbing the door handle.

She pulled the door opened and let out a scream, slamming the door in the process.

"What happened?" Beca asked as she walked to the door.

"Sorry, sorry," Amy said, opening the door again.

"Mr. Schneider?" Beca asked. "What are you doing here? We were just coming to see you."

"Oh," Schneider said. "Um, I came to ask if you were planning to stay? All the other renters are gone, and I thought if you were staying, you might want to move into one of the larger units."

"What do you mean all the other renters are gone?" Chloe asked.

"They've been moved out," Schneider said. "The owner wanted to know if you planned to move as well. They said if you wanted to move into a larger unit, you could. The rent will remain the same."

"Could you give us a minute, please?" Beca asked.

"Sure," Schneider said.

Beca grabbed Amy and Chloe and pulled them to the kitchen area. "Let's take him up on it. We can ask to see the other apartments. If they're really empty, then something is definitely going on that we should know about."

"I agree," Chloe said, chewing her bottom lip. It was a nervous habit, and she found herself doing it without conscious thought.

"I don't agree," Amy said. "This is some spooky shit, and I don't want to stick around."

"Stay here and think this through," Beca said. "If one of these apartments is a two-bedroom, Chloe and I are going to take it. That means you'll have to figure out how to pay your rent on your own without us."

"What?" Amy all but screamed. "You'd let me leave and go somewhere else?"

"It's your choice, Ames," Chloe said.

Beca and Chloe went back to the door.

"Mr. Schneider," Beca said. "We're planning to stay and would like to see the units that are available."

"Excellent," Schneider said with a big smile. "We can start with the one next door. It's a two-bedroom."

"Um, can we see the others first," Chloe said, warily eying the apartment next door.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I'm with her on that."

"Sure," Schneider said. "This one across the hall is also a two-bedroom."

"Wait! Wait!" Amy yelled out and hurried over to Beca and Chloe. "I changed my mind."

_ **** PITCH PERFECT HORROR WEEK 2019 - DAY 7 **** _

The three roommates were back in their apartment and discussing what to do about dinner.

"Is it strange that all the apartments on this floor except ours are vacant?" Chloe asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"It is," Beca responded. "And have you seen any of our neighbors? I know I haven't. Except for the past few days, I hadn't even heard any of them."

"I'm beginning to rethink staying here," Chloe said nervously. "Maybe we should look for another place, Becs."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Chlo," Beca said. "Rents keep increasing, and we'll be lucky to find something even this size for what we're paying here."

"That may be," Chloe said. "But at least we don't have to worry about strange neighbors. Or the weird stuff that goes along with them."

"Chlo, we live in New York," Beca said with a chuckle. "Of course our neighbors will be-"

Suddenly, several doors are heard slamming shut at the same time, causing the girls to squeal and huddle together.

"That's it!" Beca screamed. "We're moving!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: I know, late again and no Day 6. Sorry, but I couldn't come up with anything for the Day 6 prompt, so I decided to scrap it and finish Day 7.
> 
> The Halloween Week prompts this year were hard. It took a lot to come up with something to post; I'm not thrilled with them but like some aspects of them all. I hope you at least enjoyed reading them. Until next time. . .


End file.
